Total Drama: Heroes vs Villains
by BillytheIntern
Summary: The final season of Total Drama is here. And with all thirty-eight competitors, it is sure to be one helluva an epic conclusion!
1. Heroes, Villains, and Chris, OH MY!

After much deciding, we here at Total Drama decided to go out…, WITH A BANG! For four seasons, we've brought you tons of exciting drama, that has gotten us to the top of the top in terms of ratings, and everything in between, so finally, we've come to this, the last season…, here it is everyone, Total Drama: HEROES VERSUS VILLAINS!

We have a blue plane carting in the Heroes, and a red one carrying the Villains, so without further ado, we'll show ya the teams…, on the Heroooooes.

B, we picked B simply because he didn't do anything villainous, and this is B's ultimate chance to either prove he's worthy to take home the one billion dollar prize we've got for the contestants this time, or B will once again lose his chance at the money.

Beth, Beth is one of our nicest members of the cast here at Total Drama, it would only make sense for her to be one of the Heroes, right? But can Beth overcome the odds and make it to the final two for a second time?

Brick, Another of our newer people, Brick willingly gave up his spot in the game last time to save a friend, but can Brick reclaim his glory in the Total Drama game with this second chance that we've given him?

Bridgette, Everyone's favorite surfer girl that loves Mother Earth is back. Bridgette hasn't fared well the last two times that she competed, she didn't even make it past episode four in either season. Is this Bridgette's time to shine?

Cameron, The lucky winner of the Revenge of the Island, but that makes the young bubble a serious threat! How can Cameron beat the odds, and come out on top AGAIN? It will be hard, can he actually succeed?

Cody, Our young hero, who bravely fought both Heather and Alejandro in the final three of Total Drama World Tour, unfortuantely for him, he lost, is this Cody's ultimate chance for Total Drama Redemption? Or will he suffer defeat once again?

Dawn, She was a fan-favorite in the last season, but unfortunately, didn't make it as far as the fans would have hoped. Dawn's definitely one of the top contenders. Can Dawn overcome the challenges of Total Drama, and maybe take the win?

DJ, The biggest guy to ever play Total Drama, he's got the body of a brickhouse for sure, but the kindest heart. DJ has had certain misfortune throughout his playtime of Total Drama, maybe he could turn his luck around here.

Harold, The biggest dork we've ever met here at Total Drama. Last time he played, he quit to defend his honor as a warrior. Harold may be a dork, but dork's need love too, can Harold prove that even nerds can be the very best?

Katie, One half of the dynamic duo of Total Drama, both Katie and Sadie haven't competed since Total Drama Island! But this is their very big chance to prove that they aren't as bad as everyone thinks. How will Katie fare?

Lindsay, Probably the dumbest person to ever live on planet Earth! Lindsay has proven herself a force to be reckoned with throughout Total Drama History, but can Lindsay prove that she's got what it takes to…, do it again?

Mike, The guy whose five people in one, Mike didn't last as long as he would have hoped last time, but at least he got his wish in the end, Zoey. Now Mike is back to play again, and back to prove that all five of him can win it all.

Owen, The big guy himself, the very first winner, the glue that holds Total Drama together! Owen! Of course Owen is a hero, he's too dumb to be evil. Owen's got the right mindset going in, but will his previous win, get him an early boot?

Sadie, The other half of the Total Drama dynamic duo, Sadie is one of the least popular contestants on the show, but she reassures us that she just needs another chance to show that she's got what it takes to win at least one season.

Sam, The second nerdiest guy that this host has ever seen, maybe he'll have some kind of nerd alliance with Harold, Noah, and Cody? Either way, Sam is for sure back with a vengeance, and he assures us, he'll win no matter what it takes.

Sierra, The obsessive uber-fan who for some reason loves Cody beyond all reason, Sierra's goal is never to win, only to marry her beloved Cody. Will Sierra get her wish? Maybe she will, and maybe she'll win too, we never know what to expect with her.

Trent, Possibly the nicest guy around, Trent is for sure a hero, who just wants to find love since Gwen dumped him for bad boy Duncan. Trent hasn't performed very well in his last two chances, can he redeem his luck?

Tyler, The guy whose sustained the most injuries in one episode of Total Drama and somehow didn't suffer brain damage. Seriously, we don't know how he is still alive. Anyway, Tyler's goal is to prove that he's not as much of a loser as he actually looks on TV.

Zoey, The girl who against all odds made it to third place in Revenge of the Island, and ended up with Mike, Zoey entered to make friends, but can Zoey make friends, while also trying to make a billion bucks? Maybe she will…

And there you have it, the Heroes, but who are the Villains, and why are they here you ask? Well, let's find out!

Alejandro, The bad boy who got himself burned to bone in the end of Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro hasn't even vowed to get revenge, and instead, wishes to turn over a new leaf and be a hero this time around, how very good of him.

Ann Maria, The girl with the poofiest hair I have ever seen, Ann Maria didn't do as well as she wanted to, as a matter of fact, she wanted to win so bad, that she even punched someone in the face last season, talk about aggressive.

Blaineley, The oldest member of the Total Drama cast, and next to Stacy, the shortest running contestant to ever compete on Total Drama. Can Blaineley outlive her poor record on the show? Or is she doomed to another early elimination?

Courtney, The uptight, A-Type girl, who can't live without her PDA, Courtney is sue-happy, and always is finding a reason to file a lawsuit against the show. Maybe Courtney will actually win for once, so I can catch a break financially.

Dakota, The fame monger, who just loooves having her picture taken. Dakota's obsessed with becoming a celebrity, and appears to have the iron-will to do anything to achieve that goal…, can Dakota do it? We will see.

Duncan, Everybody's favorite bad boy, previous winner, and the man of many girlfriends is back. Another fan-favorite, can Duncan continue his streak of dominating Total Drama and making it close to the end?

Eva, The psychopathic anger management problem girl is finally coming back. Eva's one season of competition didn't go to well, so Eva thinks that she deserves this chance to show everyone that she truly can contend with the best of them.

Ezekiel, No matter what he does, people always vote out the kid first, but after becoming feral, Ezekiel appears to have become a creature of evil. Will Ezekiel finally make a name for himself on Total Drama, or will his cursed past come back to haunt him?

Geoff, The party dude who you'd expect to be a hero is instead a villain. That's right, Geoff, the nice guy got so obsessed with himself in Total Drama Action, that Geoff was deemed as a villain here on Total Drama, can he turn his name around?

Gwen, The goth girl, who was our very first Total Drama runner-up, Gwen got her ex-boyfriend Trent voted off after dumping him, AND stole Courtney's boyfriend away from her. Gwen's back now, can she pull out a win finally?

Heather, The very first villain to ever play Total Drama, Heather has won a season, and now returns to be the first person to win twice. Heather's overall goal is to be considered a hero, and then win the season. Will Alejandro get in the way AGAIN?

Izzy, You'd expect Izzy to be a hero, but we couldn't separate her from Eva and Noah, they all just work together so well. Izzy has never actually done well on Total Drama, will this be Izzy's season to actually win the show?

Jo, The jockette, whose temper almost mimics Eva's, but there's just one difference, Jo made it far in her first and only season. Can Jo show Eva up again? Or will the girls actually be friends and form an alliance? Only time will tell.

Justin, The second villain in Total Drama history, the model hunk who used his looks to further his position in the game, Justin may have changed his ways towards his final moments, but we still consider him to be evil.

LeShawna, LeShawna may have pulled out some heroic moments in the past, but LeShawna has become kind of a villain in recent times, becoming obsessed with herself after falling for Alejandros façade, LeShawna is officially…, evil.

Lightning, At first, we though Lightning was a nice guy, with an athletic background, but as soon as it came down to him and Cameron, Lightning became nothing but a bully. Lightning now has a chance to show the world that he is really a nice guy.

Noah, The sarcastic little man is back. Noah is probably the smartest contestant we have ever had, next to B, and his witty one liners and sarcastic remarks have definitely earned him a villainous reputation on Total Drama.

Scott, The devious man who was responsible for the eliminations of Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, and Mike last season, Scott is truly a force to be reckoned with. Only time will tell if Scott's evil plans will come to fruition once again.

Staci, The most annoying person to ever play the game, Staci only had a negative conception to her team and to fans, which caused her to be voted off first. Can Staci overcome her lying tendencies and actually perform well this time. We doubt it.

And there you have it, the newest season of Total Drama, with all thirty-eight former contestants, this one is sure to be good.

**So…, I haven't been able to post stories for MONTHS! So for any readers of my other stories hose eyes catch this one, please forgive me! I love all of you! :D Just lemme know whatcha think of this story, and I'm working on updates for these following stories.  
>The Animated Contest<br>Total Drama Cruise  
>TDI Starts Over!<br>Naruto BN: Before Naruto  
>And Glory Unwritten.<br>So lets get some reviews rollin on this one people! :), it's sure to be a good'n.**


	2. New Years Peeve, Part 1

So now we begin our final season of Total Drama, with Thirty-Eight competitors, making it to the end will be tougher than EVER before.

The two planes landed in a strange remote city, slightly resembling the Total Drama Action film lot, but with some slight differences. For example, there was set-up resembling the New Year's Eve celebration tower, Christmas trees, a strange warehouse labeled VR, and an area that looked like a school building, as the contestants started walking off of the plane, shocked to see what teams the others had been placed on. Just so everyone is clear, the contestants were forced to sit in small rooms of the plane by themselves to cut off all communications until arriving at their set destinations.

Chris was waiting for them in a small crane like platform that lifted him a few feet off of the ground, as the contestants approached, everyone's favorite friendly neighborhood host-dude started speaking.

"Welcome kiddies! To Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!" Chris cheered, the contestants did not look amused, except for Sierra, whom was ecstatically jumping up and down. "…Anyway…, before crazy here bursts a blood vessel, this is our FINAL season of the show!" Chris said, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"FINAL SEASON?" Sierra screamed, "But you can't be going off the air! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Sierra whined.

"That's exactly why we are!" Chris said, giving a people a chuckle, namely Duncan and Heather.

"So then, when are we starting Chris?" Eva asked, "Just get on with it already!"

"Alriiiight…FINE! Yeeeesh!" Chris said, shaking his head, "All you guys REALLY need to know, is that we've got a new confessional booth for you all, the confessional this time is in a school locker room.

(Confessional)

Duncan: A locker room? Is he being COMPLETELY serious…, oh, this oughta be good…

Bridgette: How is GEOFF a VILLAIN? He's the super nicest most amazing person I've EVER met! How could somebody like that be evil?

Noah: I don't quite get how I'm a villain, maybe because I'm sort of lazy, and kind of a jerk, who knows, maybe this time I won't get axed TO early.

(End)

"So, you all ready to get to your first challenge?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what's the theme this year Chris?" Owen asked.

"Good question Owen, and because it's our LAST YEAR ON THE AIR, we've decided to bring you THREE different themes for challenges all packed into one explosive season!" Chris explained.

"And they are?" Noah asked.

"We have Holiday themed challenges," Chris said gesturing to the New Year's tower and Christmas trees, "Video Game themed challenges!" Chris said, with a quick gesture to the building labeled VR, "aaaaaaaaaaand lastly, but not leastly, School Subject themed challenges," Chris said, with a final gesture towards the school building.

"Holidays? That means wicked parties!" Geoff cheered.

"Video Games, that's right up my alley!" Sam said, with a chuckle.

"School Subjects? That sounds exhilarating!" Cameron said.

"So what is TODAYS theme then Chris?" Tyler asked.

"Today's theme is a Holiday themed challenge…, what better way to drop in the new season, than to have a New Year's themed challenge!" Chris stated.

"Is someone gonna be eliminated tonight?" Harold asked.

"Great question Harold, in this season, someone will be cut in every episode, yes, even the first one, ya see, the fire company threated to sue us if there was more than thirty people here at once…, so…, yeeeah…, we're already kind of breaking some rules," Chris explained.

"We're in a city, there can't be a fire hazard with thirty-eight people in a city," Cody said.

"Think again Cody," Chris said, as the floor beneath Cody's feet burst into flames, Cody screamed and jumped back, Chris just laughed at him, "Anyway, back to the real point of why you're all here, to get to the first challenge! Oh Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef!" Chris called out, while Chef walked in, wheeling two huge New Year's globes, one blue, and one red.

"What are we doing with those?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see in a minute," Chef said, as he set the carts down next to Chris.

"Today's challenge will involve both teams rushing to their ball to the top of the tower, the team that raises their flag first, will win the challenge, got it?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, so…how do we get the ball up there?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh…, well, ya see, there you're gonna have to…, ummm…carry it up…," Chris said with a chuckle, everyone else rolled their eyes, "NOW LETS MOVE GUYS! MOOOOOOOOOOOVE!"

The two teams immediately grabbed the giant sphere and got at it, the villains had no trouble lifting theirs with Eva, Jo, Duncan, Alejandro, Geoff, and Lightning on their team, but since the Heroes had Cameron, Cody, Sierra, and Sadie, theirs was tougher to lift up.

"How are we gonna lift it?" Owen asked.

"We can do it guys, we just have to believe in ourselves!" Beth said.

"Beth's right, anybody got a plan?" Trent asked.

"I think B does," Dawn stated.

"Whose B?" Owen asked.

"I think she's talking about Beth," Lindsay said.

"Ooooooooh…, Beth, what's your plan?" Owen asked.

"It's not me, it's that guy right there!" Beth said, pointing at B, who was examining the ball, while scratching his chin.

"Ya got anything B?" Dawn asked.

B simply shrugged, and drew a square around the ball, telling the four strongest people on the Heroes, DJ, Tyler, Brick, and Owen stood on the four corners of the ball to lift it up, meanwhile, everyone else got underneath and helped to lift it from there.

"Wow, cool! It worked, nice job B!" Tyler said.

"B's the smartest guy that I know!" Sam said.

B just shrugged as the Heroes moved on through the streets to catch up to far ahead Villains.

The Villains were already far ahead, and of course, their most major problem, was Staci.

"So my great great great uncle Bobby invented New Year's Day, so people could know what day it was all the time," Staci said, everyone rolled their eyes and sighed.

"That's…great Staci…, now, how about doin' something useful, and shutting up!" Ann Maria said.

"My great great aunt Tina invented silence, it helped us win the Civil War!" Staci stated, by this point, Duncan was getting really annoyed.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done, I am not going to sit here and listen to Miss Old War Stories, we've gotta win this so we can take out the so called Heroes!" Duncan stated.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't off my Bridgey-Bear!" Geoff said.

"Bridgette isn't what's important right now Geoff, us winning is!" Duncan yelled.

(confessional)

Scott: Duncan is sure living up to his reputation, maybe I'll even go down in history for being the one to take him out of here, hehe.

(end)

"So what should we do, Lightning don't plan on losing no first challenge of the season AGAIN!" Lightning said.

"Maybe we should catapult the ball up there!" Izzy said, with a wicked smile on her face, LeShawna and Noah, who were standing the closest to Izzy backed away slowly.

"Easy Izzy, think about whatchur doing girl," LeShawna said.

"I already did, sooo…LETSCATAPULTITUP!" Izzy shouted, with a maniacal laugh.

"Maybe we should come up with another strategy," Noah suggested.

"I can do it eh, I've become wicked stronger since the last time I competed, I'm definitely in the top shape to lift that ball all the way to the top!" Ezekiel said.

(confessional)

Ezekiel: Ever since my accident back on World Tour, I've been training to be the best eh, I think this season's my chance!

(end)

"For goodness sakes, let's just CARRY IT TO THE TOP! WE WERE DOING GREAT BEFORE!" Eva yelled.

"As long as Staci shuts up, I'm cool with that plan," Duncan agreed.

"Then pick up the ball again, and lets move! I can see the Heroes, they're catching up!" Jo stated.

"Look, it's the Villains!" Zoey said.

"We can still win this, guys!" Mike said.

"They've got so many strong people though!" Sadie said.

"Yeeeeah, like Duncan, and Eva, and Jo, they're team is a powerhouse!" Katie agreed.

"Don't worry ladies, Brick McArthur is here to save the day!" Brick said with a trusting nod.

"Thanks Brick!" Sadie and Katie said at the same time.

"Maybe we can distract them somehow," Sierra suggested.

"How do you propose we do that?" Cody asked.

"We have to figure something out, or else we're gonna lose," Cameron agreed.

"Are you even doing any lifting?" Sadie asked.

"Yes! I'm lifting it…, somewhat," Cameron said.

B gestured for the people in the back to stand on their toes, while those in front were to bend down.

"Alright everyone, B says people in the front lean forward, and those in back to walk on their toes," Dawn explained.

The Heroes did so, and began running, soon coming up right next to the Villains.

"How the heck did they manage that?" Heather growled.

"They caught up to us fast!" Justin said.

"Hey Big O, glad to see ya back," Izzy said.

"Hey Iz! I hope we make it far together this time!" Owen said, with a big smile.

"There's the building that we have to climb! Let's do this!" Alejandro said, with a smile.

"May the best team win!" Harold said.

"Don't worry dork, we will!" Duncan chuckled, as he kicked Harold in the ankles, and the Villains ran up the building.

"OUCH!" Harold yelped, as he clutched his ankle, this caused the ball to fall out of the Heroes hands, and start rolling in another direction.

"The ball! It's getting away!" Cody yelled.

"We can't let the Villains beat us!" Owen said.

"We have to get that ball back, let's go guys!" Trent said.

"I can see why they put Duncan on the Villains team, that jerk!" DJ sighed, as he chased after the ball with his team.

"That wasn't cool Duncan!" Gwen said.

"Oh, what do YOU know Gwen? If it helps us win, than it's fair by my books!" Courtney stated.

"Yeah, chill Gwen, we can win this challenge easy now!" Duncan said.

"Whatever you say," Gwen said.

"Less chatting, more running guys!" Blaineley said.

"Why are you even here?" Gwen asked.

"Because I am FAMOUS!" Blaineley yelled.

"Me toooooo!" Dakota said, "You must be Blaineley, I am a HUGE fan! I love your work!"

"Back off small-timer, you will never make it big," Blaineley said.

Dakota frowned, as she looked back to see the Heroes chasing their ball, seeing her beloved Sam helping to chase it, she sighed, as she looked up the stairs towards the roof, where her team could possibly end up winning the very first challenge of the season.

**And that's it, the rest will be continued in the next chapter, this was just to get some dialogue flowing between the contestants and stuff before one of them is inevitably voted off FIRST! Who will that be? Well I guess ya just have to keep reading and find that one out guys!**


	3. New Years Peeve, Part 2

With the Villains just minutes from the roof, the Heroes chances of victory seem pretty slim, can the Heroes prove themselves and pull out a win?

The Villains moved through the flight of stairs, almost at the top.

"I can't say I approve of your methods Duncan, but hey, they've helped us get this far, maybe we will win after all," Alejandro said.

"Gimme break Alejandro, back in World Tour, you would have done ANYTHING to win," Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"But I have changed mi amore, I am different now," Alejandro said.

"Yeah, riiiight," LeShawna said, "You may think you're being clever and all, but if you think we're gonna believe you, after what you did in World Tour, then you've got another thing comin!" LeShawna yelled.

Alejandro simply looked ahead, and frowned, "Oh, I see, well…, let us keep on moving then team."

The Heroes were now far behind, and still hadn't reclaimed possession of the ball. Eventually, Tyler got behind it, but he couldn't stop it from rolling, as it flattened him, "Moooommmyyy…," Tyler muttered, as he laid there in agony.

"Omigosh! Tyler, are you okay?" Lindsay asked, as she walked over to help her boyfriend up, whom now slightly resembled a pancake.

"I ummm…, guess so, since you're here…, Lindsay!" Tyler said, shaking off his injuries and smiling at Lindsay.

"We don't have time for this guys, we have to go!" Beth yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tyler yelled, as Lindsay and him ran off to catch up to their team.

Brick, B, and Owen stopped the ball together, as the other Heroes got around it to lift it up, they finally began carrying it again, and were now moving fairly fast. "We'll be there in no time if we move like this!" Owen said.

"Duncan may try and cheat us again to win though," Harold said sadly.

"If he does, I'll take him!" Tyler said, "With my awesome Tyler strength!" Lindsay giggled at this, Sadie, Beth, and Sierra all rolled their eyes.

(Confessional)

Sierra: I want Tyler out first, the guy is just annoying! I mean, all he does is talk about himself! I never talk about myself! Ohhh…, I wish I could marry Cody…

(End)

"There it is! The Tower!" Noah yelled.

"Good, let's get started finally!" Duncan said, as the team together set the ball down.

"Omiiigosh! This is like, so funny, my great great great great uncle Tommy, helped invent the very first building!" Staci said.

"Staci…NO ONE CARES! NOW HELP US SET UP THE BALL SO THAT WE CAN WIN!" Eva growled.

"Eva, calm down, we need everyone to be calm so that we can win efficiently," Courtney stated.

"We also need everyone helping," Eva said, as she walked over to help lower the ball down.

"Ummm…guys, I don't mean to be the barer of bad news, buuut…THE HEROES ARE COMING UP THE STAIRS FAST!" Blaineley shouted.

"Stop them then!" Duncan said.

"How?" Blaineley asked. Duncan angrily stormed over, and rolled his eyes, sure enough, the Heroes were in a full sprint to get to the top of the building, Duncan growled, and looked around, he saw a metal plate on the ground, and threw it down at them, B signaled for Owen to charge ahead and block the stuff that Duncan threw. Owen got in the way and blocked the plate, after which, a tank of water was thrown down, followed by a metal rod, and finally, Blaineley.

Owen caught Blaineley in his arms, "Hello!" Owen said, as he whistled.

"Ewww…, Duncan, I WILL get you back for this!" Blaineley screamed, as the Heroes got ever closer, he tried to close and lock the door to the roof, but as he did, the Heroes through, sending Duncan flying into a wall.

The other Villains were close to lowering the ball into the tower.

"Did you know that my great great aunt Harriet invented stairs, yeeah, no one knew how to get higher up back then, they always had to climb," Staci said.

"Staci, we appreciate the fun-facts, buuut, we'd far more appreciate it, IF YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING!" Noah yelled.

"Oh, okay," Staci said, as she walked over to them, and helped, but as she did, she pushed to many people out of the way, causing them to all drop the ball into the Heroes side, rather than the Villains, the Heroes flag rose, just as Chris approached in a hot air balloon.

"Interesting win for the Heroes!" Chris cheered.

"But…, we…, we tried so hard!" Staci said, everyone around her rolled their eyes, and growled, and then there was Ezekiel, whose hand was caught under the ball as it was lodged into the Heroes side, causing him to dangle from the building.

"Hey, help me guys, don't leave me hangin' eh!" Ezekiel whined.

"Alright Heroes, you guys win the very first challenge of the season, meaning that the Villains here, will be sending someone home…TONIGHT!" Chris laughed, "In the very first episode of the whooooooooooooooooooooole season!"

"Whatever…," Duncan muttered, as he brushed himself off.

"You have got to be kidding me…, this is fully lame…," Heather grumbled, as the rest of the Villains moaned about losing.

Chris stood at the Elimination Ceremony gate, and allowed the contestants to enter, Chris sat there with Eighteen Easter Egg looking objects sitting on a plate, he smirked, as the Villains entered. "Aaanyway, since today's challenge was based on a Holiday, your first symbol of safety, is an Easter Egg, filled with jelly beans!" Chris said, with a smile, "Remember, as per Total Drama rules, if you don't receive one, then it's out ya go!" Chris said, "And this time, when ya get voted off, you'll be takin' a ride in the patented Total Drama mini-jets!" Chris said with a chuckle, "So…let's get started shall we? First one goes to Noah."

"Oh boy, my first ever symbol of safety on Total Drama…," Noah said in a happy sarcastic tone, "Yippee!"

"Gwen, Heather, and Courtney, you three are also safe!" Chris said, tossing the three girls their respective Easter Eggs.

"Good, I was right, I'm safe!" Courtney said with a conceited smile.

"Moving on…, Alejandro, Geoff, Izzy, Eva, Scott, Lightning, and Jo! You are all officially safe!" Chris said, tossing up the seven Easter Eggs, allowing each person to catch their own.

"Lightning knew he was safe," Lightning said with a laugh.

"Izzy's safe! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Izzy cheered excitedly.

"Dakoooootaaaa!" Chris said, "And Ann Maria," Chris said, holding up two Easter Eggs, and tossing them to the girls.

"Yes! Safe before Blaineley is! YEEEAH!" Dakota cheered, Blaineley shot her a glare, to which Dakota responded to by sticking her tongue out at Blaineley.

"Justin and Blaineley, you are also safe," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris," Justin said.

"Oh my, look at that Dakota, I'm safe too," Blaineley said," Dakota just rolled her eyes, and shrugged.

"Duuuuncan!" Chris said, giving Duncan one, leaving only LeShawna, Staci, and Ezekiel left without one.

"Oh my, down to two, and three of you left," Chris said.

"Let's get a move on then, ya hear?" LeShawna growled.

"Fiiine…, LeShawna, YOU are safe!" Chris said, tossing it to her, with only Ezekiel and Staci remaining, the tension rised.

Ezekiel crossed his fingers, his left hand was now bandaged after having been wedged in between the ball and the building, Ezekiel got wide-eyed, worried that he'd be the first person voted off AGAIN! Would he? Would Ezekiel forever be doomed to leave the game first, meanwhile, on the other hand, Staci was also sitting in the same position, to forever be doomed to leaving the game first, this was her last chance to prove that she could do it, which contestant would blow it, the homeschooled nut-job Ezekiel? Or the tall tale telling Staci? This was it, the moment of truth, as Chris held up the very last Easter Egg, Ezekiel and Staci both stood up, and looked at each other, Staci showed fear in her eyes, Ezekiel's showed concern, for he knew the pain that Staci was going through, but at the same time, he didn't want to go first again, Chris began to speak…, "And the last Easter Egg goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ezekiel!" Chris called out, tossing the Homeschooled kid his final Easter Egg, as Ezekiel breathed a loud sigh of relief.

Staci sobbed, "Again, but why me?" Staci cried.

"Because you don't shut up! Now go to your great great great great great great Uncle Steven, who invented cucumbers, that we said hello!" Duncan said, with a slight laugh.

"Actually, he invented pencils," Staci stated.

"GOOOOOOO!" Duncan yelled.

Staci sadly stepped into the Total Drama Mini-Jet, as Chris and the other Villains watched it zip away, she didn't say another word before departing, Chris just chuckled as the jet flew just out of sight.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: They think that they can get away with leaving me to die like that? Whoever did vote for me tonight will pay, I promise you that eh, Ezekiel isn't goin' down this season, without a fight that is eh! (Ezekiel's evil laughter took over the presence of air in the city for a moment, and when he stopped, Owen farted.)

(End)

"What kind of exciting drama will our second episode bring? Will Ezekiel finally make a comeback? Will Alejandro prove that he is really turning his life around for the better? Find out the answer to these questions and more, on the next total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!" Chris chanted.

(End Episode 1)

Votes

Ezekiel: LeShawna

Staci: Duncan

Gwen: Staci

Courtney: Staci

Duncan: Staci

Alejandro: Duncan

Heather: Duncan

Blaineley: Ezekiel

Noah: LeShawna

Jo: Ezekiel

Scott: Ezekiel

Lightning: Staci

Izzy: LeShawna

Eva: Staci

LeShawna: Ezekiel

Justin: LeShawna

Dakota: Blaineley

Ann Maria: Ezekiel

Geoff: Staci

Counted

Staci: 6

Ezekiel: 5

LeShawna: 4

Duncan: 3

Blaineley: 1

Voted Off So Far: Staci,

**And there ya have it kiddies, Staci gets the boot first for a second time in the history of the show, I mean, honestly though, her only character development is constant lying, she wouldn't get much else, so…good that she's gone right? Anyway, seeya guys in the next episode!**


	4. Brawl of Duty, Part 1

Last time, on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, all thirty-eight contestants who have EVER competed on Total Drama returned to the game. Quickly it became evident that the Villains would live up to their name, and they only one so far who vowed to change, was Alejandro. In a weird twist of events, it was Staci who caused her team to lose, because she wouldn't shut up, and distracted them, which accidentally gave the Heroes the win. Staci got the boot first for the second time in her history on the game. Who will get axed tonight? Find out now, on total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!

_Theme Song_

Chris walked in between the Heroes and Villains hotels and sounded a horn, all that was heard from the Heroes was a huge fart, obviously caused by Owen, meanwhile, Heather threw open the window, "What the heck Chris? It's four o'clock in the morning!" She yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm waking you all up so early!" Chris chuckled.

(Confessional)

Heather: Chris is exactly the same as he always was, ya know what Chris? Bring it on, because I can be just as annoying and rude as you are.

(End)

All of the contestants met in Chef's restaurant for breakfast, it was more like a diner area, where the Heroes had one table, and the Villains got the other.

"So…, Staci is gone, huh, figures," Mike said, with a shrug.

"She probably got on their nerves too much," Sam stated.

"That would be the most logical reason to vote her off," Sadie said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," Sam said.

(Confessional)

Sam: I don't get why Sadie is so mean to me, I guess she just can't handle how cool I am! (laughs.)

(End)

"So, what do you guys think today's challenge will be?" Noah asked Eva, Izzy, and Ezekiel.

"Something fun! Or at least…I hope so!" Izzy laughed.

"Speakin' of fun eh, I had an idea," Ezekiel said.

"Alright homeschool, let us hear it," Noah said, with a smirk on his face.

"We should form an alliance eh, it would be cool!" Ezekiel suggested.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: If me, Noah, Eva, and Izzy wanna survive on the Villains team, we've gotta stick together eh, we are the four underdogs on this team after all.

(End)

"Hmmm…, sounds interesting, okay, I'll humor you, I'm in!" Noah said, with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever, I guess I could use some help getting to the end," Eva stated, as she put her hand in, with Ezekiel and Noah's.

"Yeah! YEAH! Izzy's in! Izzy's in!" Izzy cheered.

"Then it's settled, we'll be the final four eh!" Ezekiel said with a wicked smirk.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: Nobody suspects the Zeke to take this game into his own hands, but what they don't know is that I actually got what it takes to play this game the way it's supposed to be played eh!

Eva: What is this? Ezekiel's forming an alliance, I guess we finally get to see how homeschool plays when he's not the first person voted off.

(End)

"Hello contestants!" Chris said, as he showed up wearing a spandex looking uniform, it was black, and had a target in the middle with a yellow light, he was holding a gun in his hand.

"What's with the getup?" Duncan asked.

"It's for today's challenge!" Chris said, with a grin.

"Which is?" Noah asked.

"First person shooter games are very popular, so we decided to make our very own," Chris explained.

"YES! A first person shooter challenge for the first video game challenge…, what do we have to do exactly?" Sam asked.

"It's quite simple actually, all you simply must do, is eliminate all of the other contestants via the use of the laser gun," Chris explained, "Each player will be given a gun, a suit, and a little light/target attachment, when you're hit, your light will glow, you have to be hit somewhere on the target though, so Villains will be given a red uniform, a red gun, and a little blue light, which will signify when a Hero has shot them, for the Heroes its vice-versa, a blue uniform, a blue gun, and little red light," Chris continued, "The guns only shoot out straight lines of red or blue light, when you fire, it only stays lit for three seconds, before you have to shoot again."

"Sounds like a fun challenge, where do we play it?" DJ asked.

"That's why I woke you all up this early, since it isn't gonna be light until eight today, I figured I'd give you guys about three and a half hours of darkness, to get started on this laser tag challenge, throughout the city," Chris explained.

"We're using the whole city? That'll take all day, not just three and a half hours," Noah stated, with an eyebrow raised.

"Then ya better get started now," Chris said, as Chef and Billy gave the teams their respective boxes, "Now get changed, and get started!" Chris finished.

The teams got changed and walked out into the city to start the challenge. The Heroes started on one side, the Villains got the other. Chris's voice came on over the loudspeaker to announce the start of the challenge. "Alright contestants, both sides are setup, so we can now begin, remember, if you find somebody on the other team, fire away! NOW GO!" Chris said, as the Villains scattered about, Brick got the Heroes to stand around him, so he could make an announcement.

"Alright Heroes, today, I can lead us to victory, I, Brick McArthur, solemnly swear that we, the Heroes will win todays challenge, through my leadership!" Brick shouted.

(Confessional)

Brick: It's all part of military training 101, I just have to show my team that I can be the best leader that I can be!

(End)

"So…, they're all still standing in the same spot, idiots…," Duncan said from behind a building.

"I wonder what they're doin," Geoff added.

"Waiting to be picked off one by one, let's go!" Gwen stated, as she peaked around from behind and shot, she hit someone.

"Oh! I'm hit, how did that even happen?" Cody cried, as he fell over.

"Don't be so overdramatic Cody, it's not like it actually hurt you," Sam said.

"Actually it did, it sent a shock through me," Cody twitched.

"Oops…, I forgot to mention that to them…, oh well," Chris laughed from behind a viewing screen.

"Well, I don't mean to panic now…, but EVERYBODY RUN!" Brick shouted, as all of the Heroes scattered, except for Cody, who shamefully departed for the diner.

Trent ended up walking with Dawn and DJ, while Sam ended up with Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth. Sierra was alone, and Katie, Sadie, Owen, and Brick ended up together, Bridgette was with Zoey and Mike, and B also ended up being alone.

(With Trent, Dawn, and DJ.)

"I think we lost the pursuers," Trent said, as he peaked around the corner, "And the coast is clear, no one's around from either team."

"So…, we're safe then?" DJ asked.

"For now big guy," Trent said, with a kind smile.

"What if they find us though?" DJ asked.

"Then we have to get them before they get us," Dawn replied.

"S…, sounds easy enough," DJ said, "I hope we got this."

(With Sam, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth.)

"What am I supposed to do if one of the bad guys shows up?" Lindsay asked.

"Pull the trigger, GOSH Lindsay…," Harold said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, be nice, we can totally win this!" Tyler cheered.

"Shhh…, be quiet, they could find us at any time!" Beth scolded.

"We'll be fine, I know how to play first person shooters, trust me, they'll never get us!" Sam said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be so sure! LOOK!" Tyler screamed, as Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Justin, and Ann Maria surrounded them.

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost," Ann Maria said, with a wicked laugh.

"That's probably because they know that they can't win now eh," Ezekiel said, also laughing.

"I've got this, everybody stand back!" Tyler said, as he pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Justin.

"AHHH! Don't shoot!" Justin cried, "You might hit my beautiful face!"

"Justin…, the ammo isn't even real…," Noah sighed.

"Oh…, right…, I knew that…," Justin said, as he re-aimed at the five Heroes.

"Looks like we're done guys!" Beth cried.

"NEVER GIVE UP!" Sam ordered, as he aimed back at the Villains.

"Yeah! We won't go down without a fight!" Tyler cheered, as his light lit up, "DARN IT!" Tyler shouted as he threw his gun to the ground.

"Start fighting back!" Sam yelled.

"On it!" Harold said, as Lindsay and Beth's light lit up as well.

"Dang…, they're picking us off one by one!" Beth whined.

"Let's do this Sam!" Harold shouted, as he fired, he hit Ann Maria, Sam fired as well, hitting Noah and Izzy.

"Dang…, nice shot," Noah smirked.

"Retreat for now eh!" Ezekiel ordered, as him, Eva, and Justin walked away, with Justin firing one last shot, he eliminated Harold, as Sam escaped.

"They got four of us out, I hope Sam will be okay on his own," Harold said.

"He'll be fine, now let's go get some food," Lindsay said happily.

(With Sierra.)

"Those stupid Villains, they took out Cody, and the stupid Heroes left me alone! How am I supposed to fight by MYSELF! Ughhh…, I wish everybody was more like Cody!" Sierra whined.

"You talk waaaayyyyyyy to much girl…," LeShawna said from behind Sierra, LeShawna was with Alejandro and Jo.

"You'll never take me alive!" Sierra yelled, as she fired a shot off at LeShawna, she missed, and this pissed LeShawna off.

"Ohhh, girl, you should NOT have done that!" LeShawna yelled, as she signaled for the other two to follow her, Izzy, Noah, and Ann Maria happened to be walking by, and Sierra ran into them.

"Hey Sierra, are you still in? Because LeShawna is right there!" Izzy said.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Sierra shouted.

"You ran into us! YOU BACK OFF!" Ann Maria threatened.

"LeShawna, it looks like Noah, Izzy, and Ann Maria are out," Alejandro stated.

"We don't need em'," she said, "Let's just worry about getting Sierra out."

"I've got this!" Jo yelled, as she fired at Sierra, a shot from the bushes hit Jo, just as her shot missed Sierra, and Jo was out, "What? WHO THE HECK HIT ME?" Jo shouted, as Sam ran off, gun in hand, Alejandro quickly took Sierra out, and him and LeShawna followed after the fleeing geek Sam.

(With Katie, Sadie, Owen, and Brick.)

"Don't worry team, I'll protect us from any harm that may come to us," Brick said kindly.

"We know you will Brick," Sadie said, batting her eyes.

"I haven't seen any Villains yet though, I wonder where they all are?" Owen said.

"Probably hiding, they won't come out, they know to be scared of us," Brick said confidently, as his light lit up, "Wait, what?" he said, as he fell to the ground, and started sobbing, "Oh! It's so unfair! They got me! Go on without me guys! Go! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Right! Let's move girls! We can do this!" Owen said, his light also lit up however, "Hey, what's this?" Owen said, "I'm out, NO WAY?"

"Whose shooting at us? This is impossible!" Katie yelled, Sadie's light started glowing as well, and soon after, so did Katie's.

"Who did that? Where are they?" Sadie asked.

"They're a good sniper, whoever they are," Brick said, as from behind a tree, Duncan and Geoff first pounded, and snickered at their fallen enemies.

(With Bridgette, Mike, and Zoey.)

"Do you think they've gotten any of the other Heroes?" Mike asked.

"Most likely, it seems like this game is going by fairly quick," Zoey said.

"Don't worry guys, we can win it, we just have to try our very best," Bridgette said.

"We'll get em' soon Scott, very soon," Lightning said, with a grin on his face.

"I know man, we can take all three of em' down HARD!" Scott laughed, "POW!"

(With B.)

B was walking through an alleyway, when he spotted Blaineley walking with Dakota, they were arguing.

"So what if you're more famous than I am! I'm prettier than you!" Dakota yelled.

"As if, keep dreaming buttercup!" Blaineley yelled back.

"At least my hair is ACTUALLY BLONDE!" Dakota shouted.

"How dare you! We're being broadcasted to the entire world right now!" Blaineley growled.

"Well good riddance!" Dakota growled back, as Heather and Courtney walked up.

"If you two don't shut up, THEY are going to find us, before WE find them!" Heather threatened.

"Plus, you two are just being annoying," Courtney added.

"This doesn't concern you guys," Dakota said.

"Just focus on finding them…, HEY! What's this?" Heather yelled, as all four of their lights lit up at once, B had used the mirror in Blaineley's pocket, to reflect the light at all four of their targets.

"We're all out? AT ONCE? But how is that EVEN POSSIBLE?" Courtney yelled.

"I don't know, do you think the Heroes found us?" Blaineley asked.

"If they did, then it's because of you and Dakota here!" Heather yelled, "LOSERS!" She growled, as she threw her gun down, and stormed off to the diner, Courtney, Blaineley, and Dakota followed after her calmly, as the game continued.

**So, this challenge will continue in the next chapter, I don't even know if the elimination will take place in the next one or not, there's still a lot of people left, by the way, in case you're confused, the people left are as follows.**

**The Villains: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, Alejandro, LeShawna, Lightning, and Scott.**

**The Heroes: Trent, DJ, Dawn, Sam, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, and B.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, as much as ya did the last three! ^_^ PEACE OUT! :D**


	5. Brawl of Duty, Part 2

**Whose Left in the Challenge…**

**The Villains: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, Alejandro, LeShawna, Lightning, and Scott.**

**The Heroes: Trent, DJ, Dawn, Sam, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, and B.**

**Enjoy the chapter folks! :)**

"Soon we will far outnumber those Heroes," Duncan said with a smirk.

"No doubt bro, they aren't takin' us down this time," Geoff laughed.

"Guys, FOCUS!" Gwen yelled.

(With Trent, DJ, and Dawn)

"You think we'll ever find any of the Villains?" Dawn asked.

"I'm kind of happy that we haven't, gives us kind of a break, y'know?" DJ said.

"But we need to find them to win the challenge," Trent added.

"I know, but this is tough, we've been hiding for almost an hour and a half now, and still no Villains, they're probably waiting for us to walk out of here, so they can shoot us," DJ said nervously.

"Don't worry DJ, we'll take them down, before they get to us," Dawn said reassuringly.

(With Sam.)

"I've gotta find some of the other Heroes!" Sam said worriedly, as he stumbled upon something.

(With Bridgette, Mike, and Zoey.)

"Hey guys!" Sam called out.

"Sam? Is that you?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes!" Sam called out, "And look who I just found, someone who wasn't even registered in the challenge," Sam laughed, as he pulled Cameron out.

"Cameron? You didn't register?" Mike asked.

"I was forgotten, left alone, I don't know what happened," Cameron cried, "But now that I'm here, I guess I can play, right?" Cameron asked.

"Can you even lift the gun buddy?" Sam asked.

"Let me try!" Cameron asked, as he took Sam's gun and then immediately fell to the ground. "OUCH! No…, no I can't…"

"Ugh…, figures, so what do we do now?" Bridgette asked.

"Let me handle this! I'll protect both of you ladies!" Mike said, but then soon turned into Chester, "Dah…, where's the blasted hotel, I need a nap!"

"Oh man…, why did that have to kick in now…," Zoey whined.

"He's gonna get us caught if he keeps on screaming like that," Bridgette stated.

"Or he could help us win, maybe Chester was an old army veteran," Cameron said.

"That's weird…," Bridgette said.

"But it's possible, Chester is basically another person living within Mike, anything is possible with people like this," Cameron continued.

"Interesting theory and all, but Chester is kind of grouchy, I don't think he would listen to us," Zoey said sadly.

"You may be right, but it's worth a try, maybe we could even snap him out of it, and get Mike back," Cameron added.

"What are you all blabbering about over there?" Chester asked in a loud voice, "I'm gonna file a lawsuit!" Chester continued, as his light went off, just as he turned back into Mike, "Wait, what? Awww…MAN!" Zoey face palmed, Sam and Cameron sighed, and Bridgette rolled her eyes.

(With B.)

B continued through the streets, he hid behind a building as Lightning and Scott were walking by.

"Hey Lightning, did you hear something?" Scott asked.

"Like what man?" Lightning asked back.

"Just, a sound, it sounded like feet sliding," Scott said, as he squinted as his eyes, and looked back and forth.

"Man, I heard nothing, you're crazy!" Lightning stated.

"I'm tellin' ya, I heard something!" Scott said.

B looked worried behind the building, but kept his cool, he peaked around the corner, to see that Lightning was turned the other way, talking, but when he turned back around, Scott was standing right in front of him.

"Ah, B, thoughtchu could gethcur revenge on me cause I gotcha eliminated back on Revenge of the Island, eh? How cute," Scott grinned, B attempted to shoot Scott for this insult, but when he pulled his gun out, Scott grabbed the gun and snapped it in half, "I got one word for ya big guy, run!" Scott laughed, as B tried to do so, but Scott tripped him, and B skid across the ground, as B was about to get back up, Lightning shot B's target light, and got him out.

"That's it for you big man, better start workin' out there buddy!" Lightning laughed.

"Now we've got some others to find," Scott said with a laugh, as B shamefully walked to the diner.

(With Bridgette, Mike, Cameron, Sam, and Zoey.)

"How did Mike get out?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know what happened there…," Mike said with a sigh.

"Well it had to have been someone…," Bridgette said.

"That's obvious, but who?" Cameron asked.

"Hey, you two are OUT!" Eva yelled.

"And one of you wasn't even in to begin with eh," Ezekiel added.

"That means get to the mess hall!" Justin finished, as the three of them showed up.

"Justin, Ezekiel, and Eva? You guys did this?" Bridgette asked, shocked.

"That's right Bridgette, and if you don't wanna get hurt, than I suggest you give up, and give in!" Eva snapped.

"We can still fight back! Cameron, Mike, get to the diner, Zoey, Bridgette, READY YOUR GUNS!" Sam shouted, as Cameron and Mike ran off, the three on three laser fight began, it immediately kicked off with Bridgette vs. Eva, but Eva easily managed to outmaneuver and shoot Bridgette's target, with Zoey vs. Justin, Zoey tricked Justin into shooting the already out Bridgette, and got Justin out with a shot from her gun, Ezekiel missed Sam, and hit Zoey accidentally, Eva and Ezekiel escaped after that, with Sam being one of the last four Heroes remaining.

"Darn it, I can't believe that they just left me here!" Justin shouted.

"Calm down pretty boy, we're out too," Bridgette stated.

"Yeah, let's all go to the diner together, good luck Sam!" Zoey said.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go and find the other Heroes, if there are any left," Sam said sadly, as he walked off in the opposite direction of Zoey, Bridgette, and Justin.

(With Trent, DJ, and Dawn.)

"How many Heroes do you think are left?" Trent asked.

"Probably none…, aside from us by now," DJ said.

"I hope you're wrong," Dawn added.

"He is wrong, well, mostly…," Sam said, as he walked up out of nowhere.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" DJ asked.

"I'm the only other Hero left aside from you three," Sam stated.

"Everyone else is gone, do you know how many Villains are left?" Trent asked.

"Right now I just know that Justin, Noah, Izzy, Jo and Anne Maria are out," Sam explained.

"That would mean that there's thirteen Villains left, there has to be less than that!" Trent said.

"I'm afraid that I don't know, but we can still win this challenge, we just need to work together," Sam said.

"Not so fast!" a voice said.

"Whose there?" DJ yelled, as he spun around quickly, his gun aimed at the place where the voice came from.

"We're ready for you!" Dawn yelled.

"Good, then let's do this," Scott said, as he walked out, with Lightning, LeShawna, and Alejandro, "We're gonna win this challenge right here and now," Scott said with an evil laugh.

"Sorry mi amigos, but this is the only way," Alejandro said, aiming his gun at the four remaining Heroes.

"Blast! We'll never win this challenge now, they've got us cornered!" Sam said.

"Don't give up, we can do this!" Trent reassured.

"That's very cute and all, but let's be realistic, we aren't the only Villains left, and we know you're the only four Heroes left, so just stop fighting and give up already," LeShawna said with a roll of her eyes.

"No way!" DJ yelled, as he fired off some rounds, he actually managed to get both LeShawna and Lightning out, while Scott and Alejandro stood there in awe.

"That's it punk! You're goin' down!" Scott growled, as he shot at DJ, he missed, Dawn jumped in front and shot at Scott, Scott pushed Alejandro in the way, getting him eliminated, and Scott hid behind a wall, "You won't get me here!" Scott laughed.

"Actually, we will!" Sam said, as he jumped down from above Scott and shot his light.

"What? NO WAY!" Scott shouted, as he slammed his gun down, "CRAP!"

(Confessional)

Alejandro: Scott got me out, I know I've changed my ways, but still, you can't just throw your teammate under the bus like that, and expect not to be penalized for it.

(End)

Ezekiel and Eva in the meantime had met up with Duncan, Geoff, and Gwen, on top of one of the buildings, they were overlooking the slaughter that had just taken place of their teams members, and watched as LeShawna, Lightning, Alejandro, and Scott all departed to the diner.

"Okay, so Scott wrecked that one for us, now we only have a one person lead," Duncan growled.

"Calm down Duncan, we're definitely smarter than the four people who are left on the other team," Gwen added.

"I'm still pissed, they should have easily been able to take those four punks out, but no, Scott had to taunt them! AHHHH! I want that guy out next time we lose!" Duncan said.

"I'll second ya bud," Geoff said with a shrug.

"Let's just worry about winning for now, and who goes home, later," Eva said.

"Let's try and snipe some of them out from up here, eh," Ezekiel suggested.

"Good plan man," Geoff said, as him and Ezekiel got at the window, and started firing rounds.

"What was that sound?" DJ asked, startled.

"Sounded like the lasers, get down!" Sam shouted, but it was too late, DJ was hit, and was officially out of the challenge.

"Oh no! I'm out!" DJ cried.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, but as soon as she finished speaking, her light began glowing as well, "Oh no! I'm out too…"

"Get against the wall Sam!" Trent ordered, as him and Sam stood against the wall, as Dawn and DJ walked off to the diner. Now Trent and Sam were the last two Heroes remaining, and to those two, there was possibly nine more Villains remaining.

**Like I said, the elimination may not happen in this chapter, and it will not. So, one more chapter left of episode two. Who will win? Who will lose? And Who will go home? Guess ya gotta read and find out. Oh! And Review as well peeps!**

**Til' next time, peace out!**

**The Remaining People in the challenge are as follows.**

**The Villains: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Ezekiel, and Eva.**

**The Heroes: Trent and Sam.**


	6. Brawl of Duty, Part 3

**Remaining in the challenge…**

**The Villains: Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Ezekiel, and Eva.**

**The Heroes: Trent and Sam.**

"Those guys don't really think that they can win do they?" Geoff asked.

"Hey, well if they do, then we just show em' that they're wrong, get it?" Duncan said with a laugh.

"I guess so…, but whose even left?" Geoff asked.

"I think Little Miss Elvis and King Koopa are," Duncan replied.

"Interesting, those two should be easy to take down," Eva commented.

"But one of them is a game addict, he knows some strategy to this stuff eh," Ezekiel added.

"Yeah, and he's almost in as bad shape as Owen is," Duncan retorted rudely.

"Ooookaaay…, well, let's let them come to us, no sense in wasting our energy going to them," Gwen suggested.

"Great idea, Trent will definitely come up here since you're up here Gwenny," Duncan laughed.

"Shut it Duncan," Gwen said angrily.

"What, all I'm sayin' is that even though me and you are dating, it's obviously that he still likes you," Duncan stated.

"Don't say that Duncan! Trent's over me, he told me so himself!" Gwen replied.

"He's got to many screws loose, he probably just said it so you wouldn't feel bad," Duncan laughed.

"Okay! QUIET YOU TWO! That's enough, we need to finish this challenge, THEN you two can argue," Eva growled.

(Confessional)

Duncan: What a cranky bitch, I don't think Eva's gonna last to long this time either…

Eva: Duncan and Gwen are sooo annoying, I don't know how Duncan's made it to the final five EVERY SINGLE TIME SO FAR! I'm gonna KICK HIS BUTT!

(End)

(With Trent and Sam.)

"Alright, so, first things first, we need to figure out a way to get up that tower, without them noticing us," Sam said.

"Okay, okay, think! We need a plan, no, nine plans! Nine AWESOME plans!" Trent said.

"Are you feeling okay man?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! I'm just sort of nervous, this is what happens when I get nervous…, now QUICK start thinking!" Trent said, as he tapped his chin with his finger, while quietly counting to nine under his breath.

(Confessional)

Sam: This guy's a loony…I like him! (laughs.)

(End)

"I got it!" Sam said.

"Okay, lay it on me man!" Trent said, with a smile.

"We have to go through the building, that way, if they do try and ambush us, we at least have a fighting chance!" Sam suggested.

"Well I could have thought of that…," Trent said, "But okay, yeah, let's do it!"

At this time, Trent and Sam entered the building that the five Villains we're hiding out on top of, as they began slowly climbing the stairs to the top level, the Villains cleverly sent out three of their own to combat the only two remaining Heroes in the challenge. Once Trent and Sam finally reached the half-way point of the building, Ezekiel, Eva, and Geoff we're waiting for them, hiding somewhere in the room, in the dark.

"This room is darker than the others," Sam said.

"A perfect hiding spot, don't these guns come with flashlights?" Trent asked.

"No, Chris forgot to equip them," Sam said sadly.

"Well we'll never find our way through…, is there a lightswitch?" Trent asked.

"I don't know…, ummm…, let's look around," Sam said.

"Good idea!" Trent agreed, as the two split up and began searching, Trent looked along a wall, but found nothing, instead, he tripped, and fell into a wooden box. Sam in the meantime, looked along the opposite wall, he found some kind of button, and when he pressed it, a row lights turned on, he smiled, but his look of happiness quickly turned into one of horror, as Eva was standing right next to him when the lights flicked on, Sam let out a scream, and fired a shot, the shot missed Eva, but it did hit Ezekiel.

"Aw crap eh! I'm oot!" Ezekiel shouted, as he threw his gun down, as Ezekiel angrily stormed out, Sam started trying to run, which stupidly prompted Geoff to spring out of his hiding spot.

"Don't let him get away duuuudes!" Geoff yelled.

"IDIOT!" Eva screamed back at him.

Sam ran over to where Trent was to help him out, and then the two of them looked over at Eva and Geoff, "Got any ideas?" Trent asked.

"Just one, but it's kind of unorthodox," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Lemme hear it anyway man," Trent said.

"Okay, so basically what my plan is…SHOOT FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sam shouted, as he ran back at Eva and Geoff with his gun blazing.

Trent facepalmed, "Once again, I could have thought of that…," Trent said, but then shrugged, chuckled, and then also ran off screaming with his gun firing.

Geoff and Eva looked at each other from across the room, Eva had an angry look on her face, as always, the look on Geoff's was a cross between freaked out and a look of worry.

"Don't just stand there Geoff! SHOOOT!" Eva growled.

Geoff held up his gun, and was ready to aim, but when he saw Sam through the scope, running up to him like a raging bull, he threw his gun down, and screamed, "Ahhh! Somebody help me dudes! HEEEEELP!" Geoff shouted, as he ran towards the door, but since he was still looking back at Sam, he instead crashed into the wall, and collapsed head first into a box, while Sam got him out.

"Idiot…," Eva said with a facepalm, as she aimed over at Sam, not noticing that Trent had snuck up behind her…, he slowly put his head behind hers, and nothing could have prepared Eva for what he was about to do.

"HEY EEEEEVA!" Trent yelled, as Eva's eyes widened, she screamed, and fumbled about with her gun, as she stumbled forwards, she finally regained hold over it, and when she turned around, Trent fired, getting Eva out as well.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Eva growled, as she frustratedly snapped her gun in half over her leg, she threw one half at Trent, and the other half got lodged into the wall next to her, as she stormed out of the building, with an annoyed look of defeat on her face.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Sam said, as he walked up to high-five Trent.

"Dammit!" Duncan growled from the top floor, "They got all three of them out!" He yelled.

"So now it's fair? Two on two?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and what's your point? Being unfair is what makes us Villains Gwen, we could have won this challenge!" Duncan roared.

"Well, it's better to win fairly then to cheat our way to victory," Gwen stated.

"Oh don't you get soft on me now toots! This challenge could have been ours if Geoff wasn't totally incompetent!" Duncan yelled.

"It was your idea for the three of them to go down there!" Gwen yelled, "AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN LOST YET!"

"Yet? Are you implying that losing is a possibility for us?" Duncan asked.

"It sounded like that's what you were saying!" Gwen replied.

"I never even suggested it," Duncan said, "Just follow my lead babe, I can still win this for us."

"Whatever you say…," Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

Sam and Trent were still busy making their way up to the roof of the building, the sun was going to be fully up in about forty-five minutes, so this was do or die, one team was about to win, and one was about to lose.

"Alright, we're here, you want me to go first?" Trent asked.

"No man, this is my job!" Sam said, smirking, as he kicked the door open, "Okay Villains! THIS IS IT! We're here for y…," Sam didn't get to finish, because as soon as he stepped foot onto the roof, a rope was caught around his leg, and he was lifted upside down, he dropped his gun to the floor, while Trent hid behind the wall.

Duncan slowly walked out, took Sam's gun and snapped it over his knee, "Now give up, tubby!" Duncan laughed.

"Never! A Hero never gives up! I will avenge my fallen comrades!" Sam said.

"A hero gives up if they don't wanna be cut down and dropped on their head!" Duncan yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Go ahead and try it!" Trent said, as he ran out of the door, and tackled Duncan, cutting Sam down! Trent shot at Duncan, but Duncan pulled Gwen in the way, getting her out instead.

"Nice move…_boyfriend_," Gwen said, rolling her eyes, as she sighed, and sat down, looking the other way.

"Interesting maneuver Duncan, I never thought you'd use Gwen as a human shield," Trent said.

"Whatever man…, it's survival of the fittest, plus it ain't like the bullets are real bro," Duncan stated, "Now, HANDS UP!" Duncan shouted, as he aimed his gun at Trent.

"Oh, you're gonna go for Trent and not me?" Sam asked, "The fat weakling? You afraid that I can still beatchya or something, ya should be man!" Sam taunted.

"Shut it geek!" Duncan yelled.

"Duncan, don't you dare listen to him!" Gwen said.

"I mean come on, first ya use your girlfriend as a human shield, and now you're gonna win this way, what are you, some kind of a wimp?" Sam asked.

"I'm warnin' you dude!" Duncan yelled.

"You're just a punk, a big muscle-headed punk," Sam continued.

"THAT'S IT!" Duncan yelled, as he walked over to Sam and picked him up by the cuff of his shirt, "You're getting more than a laser gun to the tummy tubby! You're getting a fist to the…," Duncan was interrupted by the sight of his own light glowing, as Trent smiled at him and waved.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

"WHAT?" Duncan yelled, "BUT THAT IS SO NOT COOL MAN!" Gwen sort of giggled when Duncan yelled.

Chris showed up in a helicopter, and shone a light on the four people on the roof, "And the Heroes win a Cinderella Underdog story of the ages!" Chris stated.

"Aw, come on man, that is so not fair!" Duncan yelled.

"Ummm…, actually it is," Chris said, as he hopped off of the helicopter, "Unless you'd like a list of things that YOU'VE done on the show that can be counted as unfair," Chris said.

"Whatever…," Duncan sneered.

"Yeah, so tonight, the Villains will be sending home another player from their teams, AND, they will be missing out on the big feast that we've got laid out as the reward for the challenge," Chris laughed, "Oooh, tough break there, eh Duncy?" Chris laughed, as Duncan grinded his teeth together, shaking a fist at Chris.

Now, the eighteen remaining Villains sat at the elimination ceremony, looking at the plate, this time, the plate had pizza bagels on it, seventeen, all sitting in a huge circle about the tray, "Congratulations Villains, it was an awesome challenge, but in the end, you guys came up short…AGAIN!" Chris laughed, Duncan rolled his eyes, Scott shrugged, and Eva punched Heather in the face.

"Shut in grandpa…," Duncan said angrily.

"Okay…, ignoring that and moving on," Chris said, "I only have seventeen pizza bagels on this plate here, if you receive a pizza bagel, then you're safe, if you don't, then you're OUT!" Chris laughed, "Noah, you're the first one safe AGAIN!" Chris stated, as the braniac stood up.

"Again huh? I'm getting pretty lucky lately," Noah smirked, as he walked up to get a pizza bagel.

"Next, Eva and Gwen, you two are safe as well," Chris stated, as the two girls stoop up to both get a pizza bagel.

"I knew I'd be safe," Eva said.

"Cool," Gwen smirked, as she walked up.

"Heather, Dakota, Courtney, and Alejandro!" Chris said, "YOU'RE ALL SAFE!" he chuckled.

"Always a pleasure," Alejandro said with a smile.

"Good to hear, next safe, Blaineley, LeShawna, Justin, Lightning, Izzy, Ann Maria, and Jo!" Chris said, "All of you getchur butts up here for your reward of a single pizza bagel." Chris said, "And now there's only four of you left, and only three pizza bagels," Chris laughed.

"So get on with it then," LeShawna said.

"Okay…FINE!" Chris said, "EZEKIEL!" Chris yelled, as Ezekiel smiled, and ran up to get a pizza bagel.

"OH YEAH EH! ZEKE IS SAFE ONCE AGAIN!" Ezekiel called out, as he swallowed the pizza bagel whole.

"Hmmm…Geoff!" Chris said, as Geoff danced up to the plate to get one.

"Niiice man!" Geoff said, as he fist bumped Ezekiel, chewing his pizza bagel all the while, as everyone looked back at the tray, and the two remaining players, their eyes widened.

"Duncan, Scott, this is the final remaining pizza bagel of the evening…," Chris said, "…If you get it, you're safe, but if ya don't, then you're out, savvy?" Chris laughed. Duncan had his teeth grinded, and his fists clenched, his eyes got wide, and his hands started bleeding from all the pressure that his fingers were putting on them. Scott squinted his eyes, and looked back and forth at his team, he looked back up at Chris and smirked, he crossed his fingers, and tried to look as nervous as his villainous personality would allow him to, as Chris held up the last bagel, "And this one goes to…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Scott!" Chris finished, as Scott grinned happily, and walked up to claim it.

"Duncan, dude, your out man!" Chris chuckled.

"ME? WHAT? NO WAY! NOT THIS EARLY!" Duncan growled.

"Uhhh…, yeah, sorry about that man, buuut…, it happened, and what's done is done!" Chris said.

"This can't be! But I…EZEKIEL MADE IT FARTHER THAN ME!" Duncan roared.

"Ezekiel didn't threaten the entire cast, and its gorgeous host, sooo…tata Duncan! You will be missed my brotha!" Chris said.

"Gwen…, I'll miss ya," Duncan said, as he grabbed her hand, she pulled away, as Duncan looked shocked.

"Sorry Duncan, but I…I don't wanna…go out anymore," Gwen said sadly.

"But…Gwen we, we're meant to be together!" Duncan said, aggravatingly.

"Well, don't sacrifice your next true love, and maybe she won't dump you on live TV! How's that sound?" Gwen asked.

"Psssh…, whatever girl, your missin' out," Duncan said, rolling his eyes, "Seeya later Total Drama…, I WON'T MISS YOU!" Duncan yelled, as his jet zipped off into the distance.

"And with that, bad boy Duncan's last run on Total Drama, has come to an abrupt halt, who will take the jet of losers home next week? Will it finally be a hero? Find out next time on, total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!" Chris said, as the camera cut off.

(End Episode 2)

Votes

**Ezekiel: Duncan**

**Gwen: Duncan**

**Courtney: Scott**

**Duncan: Geoff**

**Alejandro: Scott**

**Heather: Scott**

**Blaineley: Ezekiel**

**Noah: Duncan**

**Jo: Scott**

**Scott: Duncan**

**Lightning: Duncan**

**Izzy: Duncan**

**Eva: Duncan**

**LeShawna: Scott**

**Justin: Duncan**

**Dakota: Scott**

**Anne Maria: Geoff**

**Geoff: Scott**

Counted

**Duncan: 8**

**Scott: 7**

**Geoff: 2**

**Ezekiel: 1**

Voted Off So Far: Staci, Duncan

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and now sorry for all you Duncan fans out there, but he's made it to far, to many times, so...this time, it's buh-bye Duncy-Poo! Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll check out my other Total Drama stories.**

**Total Drama Cruise**

**And TDI Starts Over!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out! :D**


	7. Science Faire, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains. The contestants had their first video game themed challenge of the season, the most popular genre of all: The First Person Shooter. In an obvious, yet pretty cool twist, Duncan was the last Villain standing, but was beaten by nerdy Sam, and in need of redemption Trent, who took him down, with teamwork. Duncan also ended up getting a shameful elimination at the hands of his team, and then he was dumped…, by his girlfriend…, ouchie. Today we have an AWESOME challenge for you all, and even more surprising elimination…, find out what happens right now on…total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!

_Theme Song_

The camera zoomed in over an Eagle's Eye View of the city. It zoomed in the Villain's hotel, where Gwen was standing on the balcony of her room, reflecting on her breakup with Duncan.

"Oh well, what's done is done, at least I got him kicked off so I don't have to hear him flipping on me…," Gwen said, breathing a sigh of relief, at this moment, LeShawna walked in.

"Girl, you still thinkin' about Duncan?" She asked.

"Oh, hey LeShawna…,," Gwen said, with a stretch and a yawn, "You never wake up this early on your own, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I couldn't sleep, to much goin' on, and we gotta start winnin' some of those challenges," LeShawna added.

"You've got that right, I just hope that nobody thinks of me as a traitor for voting off my new ex-boyfriend," Gwen stated.

"Don't worry, I gotchur back girl," LeShawna said happily.

"Thanks LeShawna," Gwen replied with a smile.

At breakfast, the thirty-six remaining contestants gathered in the Diner, of course a few random conversations broke out, mainly about their next challenge.

"So, today's challenge, whaddya think it'll be guys?" Geoff asked.

"My guess, school…," Eva muttered.

"School themed challenges will be fun! I love school!" Cameron said, as he passed by the Villains table after overhearing their conversation.

"Lame! I don't think my brain is working again, school themed challenges will ruin my complexion," Justin stated, Geoff looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow, so did Eva.

"…Wimp…," Eva said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, no matter what the challenge is today, we have to win it, the Heroes are getting ahead, and we can't afford to lose," Courtney said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Courtney is right," Heather agreed.

"Let's just try our best, win or lose, at least did as best as we could, right amigos?" Alejandro stated, getting glares from pretty much everybody on his team, except for Noah and Izzy, "Okay then…, winning works too I suppose."

(Confessional)

Alejandro: My team still thinks of me as being evil, just because I single-handedly eliminated ten contestants in Total Drama World Tour doesn't mean that I can't change my ways…, but I'll let them think what they want, besides, if they still think I'm a Villain, that may actually help me gain favor amongst the other teams members by performing heroic tasks!

(End)

"The Villains are up to something, I can tell…," Sierra said.

"How do you know that Sierra?" Trent asked.

"Look at them! I've seen every episode of this show over forty times, helllooooo, I think I know when someone is cooking up a strategy!" Sierra scoffed, "DUH!"

"Right…, so, what do we do about it if they are actually planning something?" Bridgette asked.

"Stop them! We can't let them beat us! Or at least I won't, we're on a winning streak, and I'd kind of like to keep it that way!" Sierra stated.

"We didn't say we wanted to lose Sierra, we just don't think that The Villains would strategize when they're this close to us is all," Trent explained.

"Say what you want traitor!" Sierra accused.

"Traitor? What did I do?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, how is he a traitor?" Beth asked.

"He's probably a spy for Gwen on The Villains! I see the way he looks at her, he's ogling her!" Sierra yelled.

"Don't say things like that so loud Sierra," Cody stated.

(Confessional)

Cody: So, Sierra has gone completely nuts, I guess she just wants to win…

Trent: Ogle? I ogle Gwen? I'm over her! I swear!

Sierra: The only people on The Heroes who even stand a chance at this point are me and my Cody-kins. Because I'm the only one whose watched every episode of the show more than once, AND I know that Cody will follow me where ever I lead.

(End)

At that moment, Chris walked into the diner dressed in a lab coat, with glasses on, and protective goggles around his neck, he held a brief case, and had a red tie around his neck, he walked in, and set the brief case down, and then began to speak. "Hello contestants, welcome to day seven! You've all made it to the week long point of the competition, and for that…, I'd like to congratulate you, but unfortunately, there's still plenty more weeks to go, and there is still thirty-six of you left, but by tomorrow night, thirty-five of you will remain, so without further ado, we will begin today's challenge," Chris announced.

"Why are you dressed like a dorky school professor?" Jo asked.

"Great question Jo, anybody wanna give her the OBVIOUS answer!" Chris said with a chuckle, Jo growled at him.

"Lemme guess, today's challenge has to do with Science Class, in school?" Noah asked.

"Wow…, good guess Noah," Chris said, "That's right kiddies, your third challenge of the season is to make like a High School Science Olympiad team, and compete in two challenges, three, if a tie-breaker is needed. The losing team, will be sending someone home," Chris said.

"So what's the first challenge Chris?" Harold asked.

"Good question Harold, and the Heroes have an advantage for this one," Chris stated.

"Yes!" Harold chanted, as Chris continued.

"Since The Heroes won the last two challenges, they will get to use eight people in the first challenge instead of six, putting The Villains at a two person disadvantage," Chris said.

"Niiiice!" Tyler shouted, "Yes! Let's get in the game! What do we have to do first Chris?" Tyler asked.

"Your first challenge is set up a Rube Goldberg machine," Chris stated, "Whatever that means…"

"A Rube Goldberg, a very complicated machine, that moves along in motion, with complex actions that cause another action to occur, until the result performed is simply an ordinary everyday task," Noah explained.

"Riiight, we'll go with what Einstein said," Chris said, narrow eyed, "Anyway, pick your players, and have them select their parts from the supply closet in the school building, once you decide what your rube will do, you have three hours to complete its set up, everyone else, has the afternoon to do what you want, oh, and by the way, anybody who competes in a challenge that your team manages to win, will have invincibility should you lose the other two," Chris stated.

"Right on!" Trent said.

"Now let's get this party started!" Geoff shouted.

"Alright, who wants to do this first challenge?" Heather asked.

"I'll do it, I guess," LeShawna said.

"I'm in, maybe they'll let me host my own science show," Blaineley said.

"If she's in, then so am I!" Courtney said.

"Sha-Lightning! Let me help ya'll!" Lightning yelled.

"I guess I'll do it too…," Jo mumbled.

"Allow me to be the last then," Scott finished.

"So…, LeShawna, Blaineley, Courtney, Lightning, Jo, and Scott, sounds like a good team to me," Alejandro said kindly.

"I wonder who The Heroes are going to pick…," Noah said.

Meanwhile, The Heroes were selecting their candidates.

"Okay, so…, whose goin' in guys?" Trent asked.

"I'll go, I'm pretty good at tinkering with things," Cody said, as he walked over to a spot, and stood there, "You want in, come and stand with me."

"I'll join too, I can help Cody build," Beth said, as she walked over to stand with him.

"I wanna go! I need to be with my Cody!" Sierra yelled.

"I vote that we don't put Sierra with Cody, she might distract him!" Sam suggested.

"Good idea, Sam, you want in? I'll go too…," Harold said.

"Yeah, I'm in man!" Sam agreed, as him and Harold joined in.

"But I wanna do the challenge, I'm good at building!" Sierra whined.

"We'll go, right Sadie?" Katie asked.

"Right!" Sadie said, the two joined, leaving only two spots left, B shrugged and took one of them.

"I suppose I'll take the last one soldiers, Brick will not let any of you down," Brick said, saluting, as he marched over to the other seven contestants.

(Confessional)

Sierra: I wanted to be with Cody, but for some reason, no one would let me.

Cody: Phew…

(End)

"Alright everyone, time to get to the challenge!" Chris stated.

"So we have three hours to build a working Rube Goldberg?" Scott asked.

"That's right! So get started!" Chris said.

The Villains immediately got building, but Scott had something to discuss before they even built.

"Guys, have you noticed anything strange?" Scott asked.

"Like what? Lightning hasn't…," Lightning said.

"Well, listen up, I think that Ezekiel has formed some kind of an alliance, we need to keep on our toes, if we lose this challenge on purpose, we can boot Ezekiel before he has a chance to get his alliance to the end," Scott suggested.

"That's…really stupid…," Courtney said, "How did you get fourth last time?" she asked.

"Because I'm smart, I keep my eyes open, and I know what other people are thinkin', if we lose this today, and get rid of Ezekiel, than the others are easy pickin's, get it?" Scott said.

"On second thought, that's a smart plan, we should get rid of Dakota next if it falls through," Blaineley laughed.

"I'm in, but we'd better be the final six for this," LeShawna said.

"Lightning's in too, he got second last year, and he's gonna WIN this time!" Lightning cheered.

"I don't like you Scott, but I also reeeally don't like Ezekiel, so I'm in…, for now," Jo said.

"I guess I don't have a choice then…," Courtney said sadly.

"Then it's settled, we lose on purpose!" Scott said with a grin.

Meanwhile, The Heroes were working on their Rube, with B trying to figure something out to impress Chris.

"What's B doing?" Beth asked.

"He's walking back and forth, doesn't seem to be helping much," Sam said.

"I think he's formulating a plan actually, but I don't know what walking will do to help us," Harold said.

"He's a genius, he'll think of something good…, I hope!" Cody said.

B then snapped his fingers, taking a pair of pliers and attaching them to an accordion like metallic claw, he put a bottle of hairspray inside, and put it all into a box, and then put a small button on top, finishing with a ball in a dish that would fall off and hit the button, he then presented it in a glorious fashion.

"So…, this is it?" Cody asked.

"What's it do?" Beth asked.

"I bet it's supposed to spray Chris's hair, he would love that!" Harold stated, B nodded in agreement to what Harold said.

"Looks like we may just win this thing!" Katie shouted.

"Oooh yay! I love love love winning!" Sadie cheered.

"Then get ready to rock guys, B just took this challenge for us!" Brick finished, as Chris walked in for the judging.

"Hello everyone, the three hours that I gave you is up…, time for the judging," Chris laughed, "Villains, you guys are behind, so you go first, let's see what your Rube can do," Chris said.

"With pleasure," Scott laughed, as he blew on a bowling ball, which rolled down a path and knocked down a path of dominoes. The dominoes knocked over a ball, which rolled down a path and hit a button, which lowered a toothbrush and began brushing Chris's teeth.

"This is it?" Chris asked, "Seriously?"

"Ummm…, yeeah, what else do you want Chris?" LeShawna asked.

"I guess I should have expected this…," Chris said angrily, "Heroes, what do YOU guys have?" Chris asked, as B held the invention up to about Chris's hair length. Beth tipped the dish, which dropped the ball onto the button, opening the box, and spraying Chris's hair with hair gel. Chris ran a comb through his hair, and then looked at himself in the mirror…, "I like that!" Chris said.

"So…?" Katie said.

"The Heroes win round one!" Chris cheered, as did The Heroes, The Villains all looked at each other and grinned, but pretended to sulk, "We've still got one challenge left, possibly two, what will happen in the next round? We're about to FIND OUT!" Chris cheered.

**So there ya go, Heroes: 1 Villains: 0 Will the Heroes win again? Or will the Villains match them one for one in round two? Find out in Science Faire, Part 2!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	8. Science Faire, Part 2

**The score stands, Heroes: 1, Villains: 0.**

"Alright guys, the next part of the challenge is a car race," Chris said.

"What does THAT have to do with science exactly?" Noah asked.

"Because you need to BUILD the car!" Chris said with a laugh.

"I should have seen that coming…," Noah muttered.

"Also, you can use any fuel source, Oh, and to make it interesting, ten of the eleven remaining people who have not competed will compete in this challenge, aaand, you have to make the car big enough for all ten people to fit, you have two hours to build the car, and bring it to the race track," Chris said.

"Two hours isn't exactly enough time to build a car," Zoey said.

"Then ya better get started!" Chris laughed, "You can use any part that suits your needs from this…," Chris said, as he gestured to a huge pile of random junk behind him. "…the Junkpile of SCIENCE!" Chris said with a chuckle.

"Clever name…," Noah commented.

"Yeah, it is!" Chris said, "Now let's get moving, pick your junkies, and get on the building, I'll give you guys a fifteen minutes warning when it comes time," Chris said.

"Alright, whose working on the car?" Trent asked the other Heroes.

"Well, since I didn't get to work with my Cody, I think I should be one of the people who gets to," Sierra stated.

"Okay…, Sierra, you can compete, you could have just said yes," Trent explained.

"Let me compete too, my brother's a mechanic, I fix up old cars all the time!" Tyler said.

"Alright, Tyler and Sierra are in, you wanna compete too Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Sure! I've always wanted to build a car!" Mike said with a laugh.

"If Chris says that we can use anything as a fuel source, I'm so in this challenge," Bridgette said, "And we're using something natural."

"Is milk natural?" Owen asked.

"You wanna use milk as a fuel source?" DJ asked.

"It was just a suggestion!" Owen said, "But since I suggested it, I guess I'll help build the car too!" Owen cheered.

"Right, so Owen, Mike, Bridgette, Zoey, Sierra, and Tyler so far, I guess I'm in too," Trent said with a shrug.

"Me too, I wanna help protect the environment by using a friendly fuel source!" DJ said.

"I guess I will help out the team," Dawn added.

"One more, either Cameron or Lindsay, whose it gonna be?" Sierra asked, "HURRY UP! We don't have all day!" she yelled.

"Lindsay!" Tyler shouted.

"Who me? Did I win something?" Lindsay asked.

"It's okay if I don't compete, the last challenge is probably something mental anyway," Cameron said.

"If we even need it! We're gonna win this one right here!" Tyler shouted.

"Don't get overconfident, if we do need the final challenge, I can do it, trust me!" Cameron explained.

"Alright, so we have our ten, let's get started!" Trent said.

Meanwhile, the Villains were picking their ten so they could start the challenge as well.

"Alright amigos, I would love to compete in said challenge," Alejandro said, with a friendly smile.

"I'd better compete too then…," Heather said, getting some looks from some of her teammates "…I mean so I can keep an eye on him!" Heather quickly added.

"Okaaay…, so Heather's in, I guess I am too," Gwen said.

"Alright eh, the Zeke is gonna rock this car challenge!" Ezekiel stated.

"Maybe Noah should do the single challenge, if we win, chances are, it's something mental! So Noah would be perfect!" Alejandro commented.

"Okay…, I guess that sounds fair," Noah said with a shrug.

"Okay, so then, that makes our car building group: myself, Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin, Gwen, Geoff, Anne Maria, and Dakota!" Alejandro said.

"So what are we s'posed t'do?" Anne Maria asked, "Build a car right? We should totally make a hot rod!" she said.

"Or we could make a big car to fit all of us, like the rules state!" Gwen said.

"Or we could take Anne Maria's suggestion…," Ezekiel said, everyone looked at him, "…, because she suggested it…eh," Ezekiel said sheepishly.

"I vote we just build something, and see if we come out on top, if we lose, we can vote off someone who competed in the other challenge," Geoff suggested.

"Guys! Let's stop discussing this and get building! We are wasting precious time!" Heather growled.

"Heather's right, we need to get started, so we can beat the Heroes for the first time!" Alejandro agreed, with a smile towards Heather, she blushed, but quickly and shyly looked away, pretending to be in disgust.

(Confessional)

Heather: He's revolting! He makes me sick, he makes ME wanna puke myself! Of all the lousy no good people in this contest, he is the worst, he actually makes me wanna vote MYSELF off…

Chris: She totally still likes Alejandro…(laughs)

(End)

"So how do we build this car anyway?" Sierra asked, as she took two pieces of junk and started smashing them together.

"Ummm…, I don't think beating two pieces of random metal against each other are going to build us a car Sierra," Trent said.

(Confessional)

Trent: I don't know why Sierra won't focus…, is it REALLY because Cody isn't helping with this challenge?

Tyler: I like cars!

(End)

"So, can we use this hammer?" Tyler asked, picking out a slender, normal nailing hammer.

"It looks useful, sure, what the hey, let's get building!" Trent said.

"Remember, we need to protect the environment! So no gasoline or oils is being used as the fuel source," DJ said.

"I still vote that we use milk!" Owen said.

"Why do you want to use milk so bad Owen?" Bridgette said.

"Well milk is good for your bones, so…maybe it's good for the car too!" Lindsay said.

"That logic…, actually makes sense…, kind of, okay, fine, we use milk!" Mike said.

"Whose got milk?" Zoey asked, as Owen pulled some out of his pants, getting some weird looks from the other competitors.

"Ew, where'd you get that from dude?" Trent asked.

"I always keep a gallon in my pants!" Owen said, "It helps me make my nose pepper shakes!" he said, as he drank some of it, after throwing some hot peppers into his mouth, DJ quickly snatched the milk.

"Well if we're using it, than don't drink it!" DJ yelled.

"Guys quickly, I can sense that the Villains are almost done!" Dawn said.

"Dawn's right you guys, we've gotta build the car, and worry about the fuel source afterwards," Trent said, Dawn simply smiled at Trent, he returned the smile.

"Well, our car looks about done," Alejandro said, as the Villains gathered around, the car looked a lot like a roofless bus, with a pirate steering wheel up front, definitely enough room for ten people.

"So…, when do we start?" Heather asked.

"Either when Chris calls time, or when the Heroes finish I gather," Alejandro stated.

The Heroes were finishing up at this time as well, their car looked a little bit like a stretch limmo, but with no roof.

"We're so gonna win this!" Zoey shouted.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Lindsay added.

"Let's get started!" Mike said.

The two teams both put their cars at the starting line, as Chris stood at the ready.

"Nice job teams!" Chris said with a smile, "now you will be racing through the city, back to the finish line in between Hotel Hero and the Villain Inn, first team to reach there, wins this part of the challenge, however, if the Heroes get there, the Villains will have to suffer their third elimination in a row," Chris stated, "Now, get ready kids!" Chris said, as the contestants readied their vehicles at the starting line, "GO!" he yelled, as the Heroes sped off, while the Villians got stuck behind.

"Hey! They got stuck behind us!" Mike said, as they passed a street sign, which ripped Mike's shirt off somehow, he quickly gasped, "Ey', the Vito's got somethin' to prove, step aside loseh," Vito said, as he shoved Tyler off of the steering wheel, and took it for himself.

"What's going on here?" Trent asked.

"It's his multiple personality disorder acting up!" Zoey said, "Whenever he has his shirt ripped off, he becomes Vito…," Zoey said with a shudder.

"Mike has multiple personality disorder? Ummm…, how do we change him back, this Vito guy is a REALLY bad driver!" Trent said, as Tyler stood up, and as soon as he did, Vito turned a really tight bend, causing Tyler to fly off of the car, and hang on by the side for dear life.

"Ummm…, can someone get sir Guido OFF of the steering wheel!" Tyler yelled.

Meanwhile, the Villains weren't moving still.

"What's goin' on here eh? THEY'RE GONNA BEAT US AGAIN!" Ezekiel yelled.

Alejandro tapped his chin, and then snapped, he facepalmed, "Of course! We forgot the fuel source!" Alejandro stated.

"What can we use? We have nothing that can start the engine!" Eva growled.

"We have Anne Maria's hairspray!" Izzy said, snatching the can from her.

"Hey! You don't touch the hairspray sweetums!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Too late!" Izzy yelled, as she threw the hairspray into the engine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Start the car Alejandro! HURRY!" Justin yelled.

"Right away amigo!" Alejandro said, as he put his foot on the gas, "Prepare the catch up to the other team!" he stated, as the car sped off, extremely fast.

"Woohoo!" Geoff shouted, "Now this is what I call a PARTY!" The Villains car caught up to the Heroes within seconds.

"Hey…, Vito, the Villains are right behind us!" Bridgette said.

"Ey', lady, don't tell the Vito what t'do, I know what I'm doin'!" Vito said.

"Whatever you say…," Bridgette said, with a roll of her eyes.

Just then, the Villains passed the Heroes.

"Hey Vito baby!" Anne Maria said, as the Heroes passed by, "See you at the finish line!" she yelled.

"Woohoo!" Geoff shouted, "We're finally gonna win one!" he said, as his hat blew off, "MY LUCKY HAT!" he yelled, fortunately for him, his hat landed on Vito's head.

"What is dis', hat's mess up the Vito's poifect hai…," Vito was interrupted by a gasp of air, which quickly turned him into Manitoba Smith, "What's goin' on here everyone?" Manitoba asked, seeing the car was about to crash, "Oly' Ell'! We're gonna crash!" he yelled, as he tried to take hold of the steering wheel, but was quickly shoved off.

"Don't touch that!" Sierra yelled.

"Why not? Ya think you can do better Sheila?" Manitoba asked.

"I know I can! I'm a second generation limmo driver! I could totally take this challenge by storm if I wanted to!" Sierra explained.

"Sierra! Look out!" Dawn yelled.

"For what?" Sierra asked, as she faced forward, just in time to see the car smack into a building.

"Ouch! And the Heroes wipe out! Hate to see that happen," Chris said with a laugh.

"Yes! They crashed! We can win this!" Justin cheered.

"Just hurry up Alejandro!" Heather yelled.

"I can't, the car, it's running out of fuel!" Alejandro stated, as the car began slowing down.

"Do you have anymore hairspray Anne Maria?" Izzy asked, Anne Maria simply responded by punching Izzy down.

"We're gonna lose! It's all over!" Dakota yelled, with a few loud sobs.

"Don't fret! The car hasn't completely died down yet!" Gwen said, trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

The car was now barely moving, and they were just inches from the finish line, "We aren't gonna make it eh!" Ezekiel yelled.

"I know what to do!" Eva said, as she hopped out of the car.

"Eva, what are you doing? We all need to cross together!" Alejandro yelled.

"We're going to!" Eva shouted, as she got underneath of the car, and lifted it up.

"Did she just lift the car?" Chris asked Chef, Chef just nodded, a tad scared.

Eva began walking with the car, and upon crossing the finish line, she gently set it down.

"And the Villains win round two!" Chris stated, as the ten mildly injured Heroes walked out.

"Dah'n, so close mates!" Manitoba said, as Geoff quickly snatched his hat back, and Manitoba gasped, becoming Mike again, "Hey, what's going on, don't tell me that we lost!" he said.

"We did," Zoey said with a frown.

"Don't worry Heroes," Chris said, "We've still got one final tie-breaking challenge for both teams to compete in, Noah vs. Cameron, in BATTLE BOTS!" Chris stated.

**Heroes: 1 Villains: 1**

**Who will win the final challenge? Will Noah win for the Villains finally? Or will they be sent to their third elimination in a row? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains.**

**Also, everyone, sorry about taking so long, schoolwork definitely grabs ahold of your attention, so, forgive me for how long this took, more to come soon…, I PROMISE!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	9. Science Faire, Part 3

**Heroes: 1 Villains: 1**

"Alright everyone, we now stand at one win for the Heroes, and one for the Villains," Chris said, as he stood atop a podium. "This last challenge will determine the official winner of the three-part science fair challenge, with Noah vs. Cameron!" Chris stated.

"Bring it on bubble boy," Noah said, with a sarcastic look on his face.

"I'm ready for this!" Cameron said.

"Alright, here's the dealiO, like I said before, the challenge is a battle bots competition," Chris stated. "Both of you must build your own personal robot, painted with your teams color, and use it against the others robot."

"This is a good match-up! Party ON!" Geoff shouted.

"So, let's get started, you guys can have no help from anyone else on your team, this is a SOLO challenge!" Chris said, with a grin.

"No problem, I work better alone," Noah stated.

"Okay, I've worked alone most of my life! This'll be easy!" Cameron said.

(Confessional)

Noah: The kid does have heart, I'll give him that. But his upbringing reminds me a bit too much of Ezekiel's, and I'm not losing to Sheltered Boy 2.0

Cameron: Noah has always been one of my favorite Total Drama castmates. It's because he's so scrawny and weak, but his brain wins him challenges! Just like mine!

(End)

"Alright, you have thirty minutes to successfully build a robot, and complete this challenge," Chris said, "So…GO!"

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road," Noah said, as he picked up a pile of junk, and started putting it together.

"What are you gonna build Cameron?" Harold asked.

"Something that can fly probably, it'll give me an advantage," Cameron stated.

"A flying robot? That sounds COOL!" Mike said, before gasping, "Dern' you crazy kids and your crazy flying machines!" Chester said, "Back in my day, we didn't have all this flibber flabber about flying robots!" Chester complained, Harold and Cameron just looked at him confusedly and shrugged.

"Hey Mike! This flying machine is pretty awesome!" Cameron said.

Chester gasped, and quickly became Mike again, "Oh! Yeah…, ummm…, cool, thanks buddy!" Mike said.

By the ten minute mark, Noah was already putting the finishing touches on his robot, "This should be good enough," he said, as he finished the red paint job. Noah's robot was a small robot, with four legs with plunger heads on them for suction power, it had a single green, glowing eye, and the rest of it was a red metallic box.

"That looks…a bit small amigo," Alejandro said.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Noah said, shrugging, "I figured smaller would be more my style anyway."

(Confessional)

Alejandro: Last season, Noah and I had some issues with one another, but this season, his ideas are quite…logical, maybe even…(shudders), good, Ahhh…, what's happening to me?

(End)

"Alright everyone…, are you ready for the Total Drama Robot Battle Extravaganza?" Chris shouted.

Noah simply shrugged, as he wheeled his robot in, but he gasped as he saw Cameron's flying in, the blue design, that slightly resembled a chibi power ranger, with a jet-pack, made Noah look down just a bit, maybe Noah was actually envious, as Cameron's bot landed on the opposite side of the arena to Noah's, Chris was ready to start the battle.

"Alright, we begin…NOW!" Chris shouted, as Chef rang a boxing match bell, symbolizing to began, Cameron's bot took to the skies once again, and started rapid firing missles down on Noah's ground machine. However, Noah's robot, simply slowly walked towards the wall and started climbing up. Noah only had a slight look of worry on his face, as his bot started climbing the walls, but Cameron's bot continued to send a barrage of missiles towards Noah's robot, though not stopping its movements, there was visible damage on the robots exterior and paint job.

"Noah's gonna lose if he doesn't do SOMETHING!" Scott yelled.

(Confessional)

Scott: Which is exactly what I'm counting on! (Laughs.)

(End)

Noah's robot silently reached the ceiling, and sat there, upside down, and slowly moved into the middle, meanwhile, the barrage of missiles streamed from Cameron's bot as it zipped by multiple times.

"This is excellent, if I keep this up, I'll win!" Cameron cheered.

Noah smirked, stopping his bot dead in its tracks on the ceiling, "There we go, all set," he said.

"All set? For what?" Cameron asked, "To lose?"

"Just watch and learn…," Noah muttered, rolling his eyes, as Cameron's bot soared in for the finishing move, the small blinking green eye on Noah's bot started glowing brighter and brighter, as Cameron's bot got closer, he realized what was about to happen, and he tried to divert his robots movement, to avoid the impact, but it was too late. A giant laser fired from the small eye socket of Noah's robot, completely OBLITERATING the flying robot that was heading towards his, Cameron, had lost.

Noah smirked, and allowed his robot to walk back down, instead of allowing it to fall, as the burning pieces that used to be Cameron's robot fell crashing to the ground, Cameron slumped to his knees in sorrow.

"And Noah finally wins the Villains their first challenge!" Chris shouted, as the Villains, save for Scott, Courtney, Jo, LeShawna, Lightning, and Blaineley ran to pick him up, and carry him out.

(Confessional)

Scott: He won? UGGGGHHHHHHH! My plan is going to FAIL!

Courtney: Scott's plan involved us losing…, even though I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to join his alliance, if the other members of the team keep winning for us, then maybe I will never have to vote with him.

(End)

"Alright, Heroes, to the ELIMINATION ROOM for you guys!" Chris cheered, as the Heroes sulked.

At the elimination ceremony, Chris came out of the back room with small soft pretzel nuggets.

"For the school themed challenges, the award for the people who stay, is a soft pretzel nugget," Chris stated, "And since I promised nuggets to those who won a challenge on the losing team, the first eight go to…Beth, Cody, Harold, Sam, B, Katie, Sadie, aaaand Brick," Chris stated, Brick saluted Chris, as he walked up to get his, the other seven also walked up to get theirs. "Now, for those of you who did not have invincibility who are safe: Dawn, DJ, Bridgette, Tyler, Mike, Lindsay, Zoey, Owen, aaand Cameron!" Chris announced, as those eight walked up to get theirs. "Trent, Sierra, one of you got eighteen votes, the other, only got one…, the person who gets the last soft pretzel nugget is…," Chris said this as Trent looked around at the other Heroes, and nervously looked at the final nugget, Sierra folded her arms, thinking she was safe because of her doubts that Cody would vote for her, she simply held out her hand, and closed her eyes, her other arm, still around her waist, "…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Trent!" Chris called, as Trent smiled happily and walked up to claim his, Sierra quickly did a double take, and gasped, shocked.

"Why did you guys vote ME off?" Sierra growled in her annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Because…, you're annoying…," Mike said slowly.

"And you lost the car challenge for us," Dawn pointed out.

"And you almost got us killed in the process girl," DJ added.

"Whatever…, wait a minute, Codykins, you voted for me?" Sierra asked, with a sad expression on her face.

"Ummm…, yeah, I did," Cody said, "I have no regrets though!"

"B…, but, your my friend!" Sierra sobbed.

"Not anymore Sierra, you were a jerk to my other friends, I'm sorry, but…not anymore!" Cody said triumphantly, as Sierra glared at him, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and started choking him.

"I LOVE YOU THOUGH CODY!" Sierra shouted angrily.

"Sierra…, before the cops arrest you for being insane…, we're gonna get you out of here!" Chris said, with a chuckle, as Chef smacked her on the back of the head with a rolling pin, and then threw her into one of the blue mini-jets.

"Now that girl, was crazy!" Chef stated, as the jet flew off into the distance, as Chris chuckled.

"And with that, possibly the most annoying person to ever compete on the show is blasted off into the sunset, who will have that pleasure next week, on total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!" Chris said, as the episode ended.

(end episode 3)

Votes

**B: Sierra**

**Beth: Sierra**

**Bridgette: Sierra**

**Harold: Sierra**

**Sierra: Trent**

**Sam: Sierra**

**Trent: Sierra**

**Cameron: Sierra**

**Dawn: Sierra**

**Cody: Sierra**

**DJ: Sierra**

**Lindsay: Sierra**

**Mike: Sierra**

**Zoey: Sierra**

**Katie: Sierra**

**Sadie: Sierra**

**Brick: Sierra**

**Tyler: Sierra**

**Owen: Sierra**

Counted

**Sierra: 18**

**Trent: 1**

Voted Off So Far: **Staci, Duncan, Sierra, **

**And there you have it everyone. I am not sorry to Sierra fans, because I HATE her. She is the most annoying character EVER! The only reason I kept her over Staci and Duncan is because of Duncan's screentime, and Staci being my least favorite character. So…, bye-bye Sierra, no one will miss you…, much.**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	10. The Battle on Christmas Eve, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, the thirty-six remaining contestants were put to a battle of the minds in the Science themed challenge! With two challenges and a tie breaker if needed, the challenge started off once again the Heroes favor, but because of Sierra, the Villains ripped the lead away, and eventually took the win thanks to Noah. Ezekiel cemented a ten man strong alliance, consisting of himself, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Justin, Alejandro, Gwen, Anne Maria, Heather, and Geoff, and is ready to take on Scott's alliance. Who will feel the full wrath of today's challenge? Who will follow suit with Sierra and get the next boot of here? Find out NOW on total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!

_Theme Song_

The sun rose upon the small city that the contestants were staying in, and as it did, the thirty-five remaining contestants filled into the restaurant. At first, they were all tired, and barely any of them spoke, nor did they even look at one another, but then they heard a familiar voice.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Chris said, as he slid down the chimney and hopped out, "Hello castmates!" Chris said with a chuckle, as he came out dressed like Santa, there was a pillow tucked underneath his coat.

"A Christmas challenge? I did NOT see that one coming," DJ said.

"That's what I was hoping for," Chris laughed.

"So…, what do we have to do, dress as little elves and build toys in a work shop?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"You're ONE half correct," Chris laughed, "While you DO have to dress as little tiny elves, the toys are already made, YOU guys must build the sleighs to deliver them!" Chris said, with a smirk.

"We have to BUILD a flying sleigh?" Brick asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Indeed! Especially on this show!" Chris said, with a hearty chuckle, resembling the ho-ho-ho.

"So…, when will this go down, it's morning, presents get delivered over night," Owen pointed out.

"Exactly! So…, until tonight, you guys have the day off to think of a strategy on how you build your sleighs!" Chris explained, "As per challenge rules, all you must do is deliver the gifts to your half of the city, Heroes, to their side, Villains, to their side, understood?" Chris asked.

"So we get to fly? WOOO!" Izzy cheered.

"That's right, now! Go socialize, sleep, eat, do whatever you want until it's time to go!" Chris stated, as he grinned at the castmates, Chris calmly stepped backwards into a chimney that was behind him, pushed his nose, and allowed a harness to lift him out of the chimney, the pillow fell out of his jacket while he was being lifted out, meanwhile, the thirty-five remaining contestants looked at each other and shrugged, having been given most of the day off, they figured they could at least hang out for a bit.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: If I'm gonna go further, I need to make sure that my alliance is pretty built up, so I decided to bring Justin, Anne Maria, Dakota, and Geoff in on it too eh, you never can be to sure!

(End)

"Hey dudes, what do ya say we have an awesome party while we wait?" Geoff asked, smirking.

"A party? Not really my forte," Noah said, shrugging, and continuing to walk away.

"Yeah! I'm going back to bed, I need ma beauty sleep!" LeShawna said.

(Confessional)

LeShawna: All Geoff wants to do is party, but we've gotta challenge today, and we can't be tired, we practically have to stay up ALL night!

Geoff: No one wants to party? Aw man…come on!

Scott: If we're gonna lose today's challenge and boot Zeke, we need LeShawna to stay asleep! So…, I cooked up a little plan! (laughs evilly.)

(End)

Scott quickly ran up by LeShawna's side, "Hey LeShawna…, can I talk to you?" Scott asked nicely.

"What is it Scott?" LeShawna asked, she yawned, "I'm ready for a nap!"

"Which is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!" Scott whispered, "If my plan to vote Zeke off is going to pull-through, you need to sleep through the challenge!" Scott explained.

"Sleep through it? But that would put me in danger!" LeShawna said, with a gasp.

"Don't worry, I have ways of making Zeke look bad, no one will even notice that you're gone!" Scott said, smirking.

"If you say so, I could use the extra rest!" LeShawna said, "Thanks sugar…," she said, as she departed back to the Villain Inn.

(Confessional)

Scott: It's what I call a win/win, if we do lose, and my plan does go through, I get rid of sir homeschool, but if my plan doesn't go through, then LeShawna goes home! Either way, I can just kick back, and watch my team fall to pieces!

(End)

Meanwhile, the Heroes were strategizing.

"Alright…, so, we have to build a sleigh, but how do we make it fly?" DJ asked.

"Like Santa! We need eight flying reindeer!" Lindsay shouted, "DUH!"

"You still believe in Santa, Lindsay?" Sadie asked.

"Are you saying Santa's not real ma'am?" Brick asked.

"Ummm…, no, not saying that…," Sadie replied hastily.

"Then we have to find some reindeer, and FAST!" Tyler shouted, "What makes them fly anyway?"

"In my opinion, they probably have little tiny jet attachments on their hooves that causes them to fly, either that or they're aliens!" Harold explained, Tyler and Lindsay looked fascinated, Trent, DJ, and Bridgette all looked at him and facepalmed.

(Confessional)

Trent: Now…, don't me wrong, Harold's a great friend, and teammate, but his stories…, they're a little on the…farfetched side…

Harold: I feel like my knowledge could really benefit someone someday, like…some kind of a scientist, or even Albert Einstein, if he was still alive!

(End)

"How about we use alternative fuel sources like we did for the car challenge, and use this old fan to make the sleigh fly?" Dawn asked, gesturing to a giant out fan piece that was randomly leaning against the side of the Hero Hotel.

B was tapping his chin in thought, and then had an idea, he silently walked over to a cardboard car that sit in the city, similar to the ones from Total Drama Action, he folded it up, and placed it atop the fan, he did so with several of the other cardboard cars, until the creation was complete, a sleigh, big enough to fit eighteen people, sat in front of them.

"That was…impressive…," Sam said, in a shocked voice.

"We have the best player EVER on our team!" Beth declared, "GO B! GO B!" This cheering caused everyone to join in, and the entire Heroes team started chanting with Beth, as they lifted the silent genius up, and carried him back into the Hotel for a party to celebrate, meanwhile, they had left the sleigh outside, and someone, had noticed this.

"They won't miss this…much," the person said, as they laughed evilly and pushed the sleigh off to the Villains side.

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, simply meant for Character Interaction, but please still read and enjoy, I promise that the next one will be even more awesome!**

**And next, I would like to ask, who do you all think the mysterious person who stole the Heroes sleigh is? I guess you'll have to wait until next time to find out.**

**Sorry for the long wait people, I had to study for finals, and I got a new job, and blahbitty blahbitty blah! I'll be updating much quicker, as I am now on Summer break, so please have faith that I will continue to update! Sorry fans!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	11. The Battle on Christmas Eve, Part 2

The Heroes party ended around ten PM. Harold and Sam walked outside for some air, and to chat about nerdy things. "So dude…, ever play The New Super Mario Bros.?" Sam asked.

"I actually prefer the old one," Harold replied.

"True! You can never go wrong with the classics!" Sam said with a chuckle, as they eventually got to their sleigh…, or rather, the empty spot where their sleigh once stood.

"Hey…, where's the sleigh?" Harold asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, "It's right th…," Sam said, but was interrupted by the fact that there was no sleigh, "Or not! Whaddya think happened to it?" He asked.

"It couldn't have just walked off!" Harold shouted, "But come on, we've gotta tell the team about this!" Harold said, Sam nodded, and the two ran off to tell the other Heroes.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: So what if I took their sleigh eh? My team has less people and we need the wins!

Noah: I gotta hand it to him. Ezekiel's good.

(End)

"What do you MEAN the sleigh is gone?" Sadie yelled, tapping her foot.

"Exactly what it sounds like…," Harold replied.

"So somebody took our sleigh?" Trent asked, "I wonder why…"

"Well…, my guess is that the villains couldn't build their own, so they waited for us to, and then took it!" Dawn suggested, B's face went from a lock of concern, to one of anger, as he nodded in agreement with Dawn.

"We've gotta get that sleigh back somehow!" Tyler suggested, "Those villains are gonna PAY!" Tyler started running out of the room, but was cut off, instead of stopping, he crashed into the unopened door.

"Stop! Wait, the Villains probably have it guarded! We should just build another one!" Mike suggested.

"Are you sure we have that kind of time?" DJ asked.

"Chris did say the challenge started at midnight, it's only 10:24, and B finished the first sleigh in only thirty minutes, we could easily build another one before the challenge begins!" Bridgette explained.

B nodded, and walked outside to get started on another sleigh. Brick, Beth, Lindsay, Owen, and Zoey followed him outside to help him.

Meanwhile, the Villains were resting before the challenge.

"So how do you plan to throw the challenge today, Scott?" Blaineley asked.

"Simple, I told LeShawna to sleep through it!" Scott said, with a maniacal laugh, "With two people short, there's no way we'll deliver all of the presents in time!"

"Good plan, only one thing…, if LeShawna sleeps through it, people will notice," Courtney added in.

"Oh shut up princess," Blaineley retorted, "Your just jealous because you didn't think of that ingenious plan!" Blaineley and Scott snickered together, as Courtney rolled her eyes.

(Confessional)

Courtney: I'm working with a redneck and a glamour obsessed older woman…, and NEITHER have any common sense!

(End)

Jo and Lightning walked into the room that Scott and Blaineley were in.

"Sha-Bam! Lightning knows we're gonna win this thing!" Lightning shouted.

"We're supposed to be throwing the challenges Lightning…," Jo said.

"What? What loser throws a challenge to win?" Lightning asked.

(Confessional)

Lightning: How can you win a challenge by throwing it? It sounds like a bad strategy!

(End)

Somebody walked past the door, while Scott and his alliance were talking, they overheard the next sentence.

"Let's just focus on losing this one, and getting Heather out of here, it won't be hard with LeShawna listening to my master plan!" Scott stated, as him, Blaineley, and Jo all laughed, Courtney rolled her eyes, Lightning was still confused.

"I don't believe this…," Justin muttered, as he ran off to tell someone.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, and Gwen were in the restaurant, eating.

"So, you built us a sleigh Ezekiel? Good job!" Gwen commented.

"Yeah homeschool! I'm impressed!" Geoff added in, as he scooped some food into his mouth.

"We should be focusing on kicking the Heroes BUTTS!" Eva growled.

"Relax Eva, we've still got an hour and ten minutes until the challenge actually starts," Noah stated, as Justin ran in, breathing heavily.

"GUYS!" he shouted, as he collapsed on to the floor.

"What is it Justin?" Ezekiel asked.

"SCOTT!" Justin shouted.

"What about Scott?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's still up to his old tricks, he's trying to throw our challenges so he can pick us off one by one, and his next target's Heather!" Justin stated.

"And where, may I ask, did you get this information?" Noah asked.

"I overheard them talking in the villains lounge! We've gotta stop them!" Justin whined.

"CALM DOWN!" Izzy shouted, as she slapped Justin across the face, Justin rubbed his cheek, and looked up at Izzy, "Izzy has a plan! A plan that involves stopping those jerks!"

"Or we could just let them get rid of Heather…, that would work too," Gwen stated, Geoff shrugged, and nodded in agreement at what Gwen said, but everyone else looked rather uninterested in that plan.

"Let's focus on what we know here, Scott's trying to throw the challenges, so his alliance of whoever it consists of, can be the final whatever," Noah said, "Justin, did you happen to notice who he was talking to?"

"He mentioned LeShawna, and I heard Blaineley and Jo laughing," Justin mentioned, "But other than that, I didn't hear or see anything."

"So from what we know, it's Scott, Jo, Blaineley, and LeShawna," Noah said.

"Lemme handle em', I can SCARE THEM RIGHT OFF OF THE SHOW!" Eva threatened.

"We don't need to resort to violence just yet do we?" Geoff asked.

"Not yet…, but it's possible we'll have to eventually," Noah stated.

"No way eh, we've got a super fast sleigh, Scott and his alliance couldn't possibly sabotage it with Alejandro and Heather standing guard over it!" Ezekiel explained.

"Homeschool's got a point, if Alejandro really has changed, there's no way he'd let Scott destroy the sleigh," Gwen stated.

"Whatever happens, we've gotta make sure that we don't lose this challenge!" Justin exclaimed.

"Relax really hot man! We will stop them!" Izzy shouted heroically, "FOR I AM IZZY, LEADER OF THE DIZZLETHWERPS!" Noah and Gwen looked at each other and both raised an eyebrow, Geoff looked confused, while Justin, Ezekiel, and Eva all sighed.

About an hour passed, and there was only six minutes until the challenge, Chris was ready to call everyone to City's Park.

"ALL CONTESTANTS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE PARK! IT'S CHALLLLLLEEENGE TIME!" Chris announced.

The contestants made their way to the park, and everyone stood in front of their sleigh, this shocked Ezekiel.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: Where did they get ANOTHER sleigh eh? I took theirs!

(End)

"Hey Scott, where's LeShawna?" Gwen asked.

"How the heck should I know! I'm not her keeper," Scott said, with a roll of his eyes, as he folded his arms and walked away, Gwen narrowed her eyes at Scott, and then rolled them, as she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Alright city-folk, today's challenge, or rather, tonights challenge, starts now!" Chris announced.

"This isn't fair…, why does it have to be at night…," Dakota whined.

"Because we're more ALIVE at night!" Izzy exclaimed, Dakota simply looked at Izzy tiredly, and sobbed.

"It's because Christmas presents are never delivered in daylight, Santa only delivers presents at night!" Chris stated, "And without further ado my little _elves…,_" Chris said with a chuckle, referring to the fact that he made each contestant dress as an elf, "…we begin!"

**And that's it for chapter two of episode four, who will win? Who will lose? Will Scott's alliance falter? Or will Ezekiel's? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Total Drama: HEROES VS. VILLAINS!**

**On a side note, check out my Total Drama horror story, Midnight Massacre, and read and review. Also, please check out my story on my alternate account: Coolsy77, called Total Drama Campgrounds. It's an exciting new season of Total Drama with twenty-two completely new and original teens competing for the million. **

**Anyway,**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	12. The Battle on Christmas Eve, Part 3

"Alright people, let's get this challenge on a roll!" Chris yelled out, as he gestured to the teams sleighs.

"If LeShawna doesn't show up soon, she is SO dead!" Heather growled.

"Relax Heather, we can win without LeShawna, we're a team, and as long as we stick together, there is nothing we can't do!" Alejandro stated, with a smirk. Heather just looked at him, and folded her arms, then rolled her eyes, and climbed into the sleigh.

"We can win this eh, or sleigh is gua-ran-teed to kick butt!" Ezekiel yelled.

B glared at Ezekiel, and stormed over to him, he pointed in his face, and waved his finger, "What's he doing?" Noah asked, as Dawn walked over.

"He's accusing Ezekiel of stealing the Heroes sleigh," Dawn explained, "And Ezekiel's aura is saying that he's guilty."

"What? No way eh!" Ezekiel said angrily, "There's no way I coulda taken that sleigh, I'm not strong enough to push it!"

B narrowed his eyes at Ezekiel, and then looked at Dawn. "B is saying that since the sleigh has wheels, one person, no matter their strength could easily push it!" Dawn stated.

"Did you really steal their sleigh homeschool?" Geoff asked.

Ezekiel looked nervous, Dawn, B, Geoff, Eva, Noah, Justin, Izzy, and Gwen all stared him down, "Alright eh! I did it! I stole their sleigh, because nobody on our team was even TRYING to build one, and we needed it!" Ezekiel yelled.

"No skin off my bones! Thanks Zeke," Anne Maria said, as she hopped into the sleigh.

"Whatever…, they have a no sleigh, I say no big deal," Geoff said with a shrug.

"Well I say that was a dirty trick Ezekiel!" Scott yelled, "What if we got in trouble?" Scott asked.

"But we didn't eh! And it's not like you haven't done worse…," Ezekiel mumbled.

"Man, we gotta stop sha-foolin' around!" Lightning stated, "We gotta challenge to win!"

Blaineley, Jo, and Scott all facepalmed, as Lightning dove into the sleigh face first.

"We should pull ourselves together," Eva mumbled, as she simply strolled into the sleigh.

The Heroes were doing the same.

"So…, how does this thing fly B?" Trent asked.

B signaled for Trent to wait until Chris gave the starting signal.

"Alright, it seems that everyone is ready now!" Chris said, with a smirk, "Let's go then! Start your ENGINES! Orrr…uhhh…sleighs!" The teams both started up their sleighs, as Chris held up a hand, "GO!" he said, swiping his hand down, as the Heroes immediately took flight, the Villains did hover, but they were only slowly going upwards.

"What's going on here?" Heather cursed.

"Yes, this is very strange, the Heroes definitely have more weight on their sleigh, but they're already flying much faster!" Alejandro said.

"I bet Sam's the reason!" Dakota said, blushing.

"Why would Sam be the reason they're moving so fast?" Justin asked.

"Sha-cause that fool is good with technology!" Lightning yelled, "But Lightning's good with everything else!"

"Lightning isn't very good when it comes to mental tasks," Jo stated, "What's two plus two?"

"Yo girl, you know Lightning ain't good at science!" Lightning said.

Jo smirked, "At least you know I'm a girl now!" she said with a roll of her eyes, as she turned to face forward.

"THIS THING IS BARELY MOVING!" Eva yelled.

"I wonder what the problem is…," Gwen stated.

"Somebody check the engine," Noah suggested, as Izzy climbed over everyone's head to go and do so. Izzy flipped off the back, and was holding onto the backside of the sleigh.

"Hey everyone, I think I found the problem!" Izzy shouted.

"You mind tellin' us crazy girl," Anne Maria said.

"THERE WAS A SPATULA IN THE ENGINE!" Izzy yelled, laughing.

"I bet it's Blaineley's fault," Dakota said.

"My fault, you'd better watch what you're saying there if you know what's good for you!" Blaineley growled, Dakota simply replied by sticking her tongue out and raspberrying, Blaineley simply scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Hey Justin, we should throw Dakota overboard," she whispered. Justin was staring at Blaineley, very confused, Blaineley looked back at him, with the same stare of confusion, "What?" she asked, sort of angrily.

"Who ARE you?" Justin asked.

(Confessional)

Blaineley: How dare he not know who I am! I'm BETTER than him! That's for sure!

(End)

Meanwhile, the Heroes were already having a lot of luck.

"We've already delivered a ton of presents! I already feel like Santa Clause!" Harold yelled.

"We've still got a lot to go, we've got our entire side of the city," Trent said.

"So let's deliver away!" Mike said, as DJ slapped his back, Mike turned into Chester.

"Yeah dude! Let's do this!" DJ cheered.

"You young whippersnappers and your crazy slang words, and your gabibbity blab…," Chester whined.

"MIKE!" Cameron called out, Mike gasped again, and of course, he was Mike again.

"Wha…, what?" Mike said, breathing heavy, Cameron simply imitated an old man, "Oh. Thanks Cameron!" Mike said, nodding.

"FIRE!" a voice suddenly said, as a present flew past the Heroes sleigh.

"What was that?" Tyler gasped.

"Flying presents!" Lindsay yelled, "Ooo! I want one!"

"It's the Villains!" Beth yelled, as her, Katie, Sadie, and Brick looked off of the back.

"They have a PRESENT cannon?" Sadie gasped, "How did they get that?"

"I bet Noah built it," Cameron suggested.

"FIRE!" the same voice repeated, as another present flew towards the Heroes.

"Looks like air-warfare troops! Dodge left!" Brick yelled, as B grabbed the reigns and pulled them to the left, the sleigh dropped a bit, and moved downward, "Nice move's commander B!" Brick saluted, B returned the salute.

(Confessional)

Brick: I've learned how to give orders pretty well I'd say! The Villain's won't stand a chance against my superior warfare tactics!

(End)

"Return fire!" Cameron ordered, as B catapulted a present back at the Villains, the Villains, being lower in altitude, didn't see this coming, and the present hit their sleigh, landing directly on Scott's head.

"Ouch…, that had to hurt…," Noah chuckled.

"We need to stop wasting presents, do we have any volunteers?" Brick asked.

"For what?" Tyler replied.

"Human cannonball! It's a sacrifice worth performing for the team!" Brick stated.

"Yeah, I've got this! Just put me on, and aim me!" Tyler stated, "No way I'm gonna lose!"

"Alright, B, load up Tyler, and fire him!" Brick commanded, B nodded, and strapped Tyler onto the catapult, and launched him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Tyler shouted, until, instead of landing in the Villains sleigh, he smacked straight onto the front of it, "Ouch…," Tyler groaned in pain, as he started sliding off.

"What was that?" Alejandro gasped.

"Looks like we've got a hitchhiker!" Heather growled, as she scooped Tyler off of the sleigh, and he fell to the ground below.

"They just took down Tyler, anybody else wanna go at it?" Brick asked.

"It doesn't look to safe…," Zoey said.

"DON'T WORRY, SVETLANA WILL TAKE THE JUMP FOR HER TEAM!" Svetlana yelled, as she jumped onto the catapult, and was released.

"MIKE! NOOO!" Zoey yelled, but quickly covered her mouth, but it was to late, Svetlana turned back into Mike in midair.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mike asked, as he quickly realized that he was about to smash into the Villain's sleigh, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, as he smashed clear through the Villain's sleigh, busting a hole in it.

"How's that even possible?" Noah asked.

Gwen looked up, and then had a horrible thought, "What if they launch Owen next?" she asked, as her eyes widened, Noah looked back in horror.

"SPEED UP IZZY!" Noah yelled.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Chris was watching this display, "Okay, screw my challenge idea, this is WAY cooler!" he cheered, Chef was nodding in agreement, as Tyler landed hard next to them.

"Ouch…darnit!" Tyler moaned.

"Tyler, welcome back to planet Earth!" Chris said, except Tyler was now out cold, so Chris's comment went unheard, as LeShawna walked up finally.

"What up ya'll?" LeShawna asked, obviously fully rested and rejuvenated.

"LeShawna? Why aren't you in the sleigh's?" Chef asked.

"I was getting my beauty rest, my team said they could handle it without me," LeShawna explained.

Chris growled at the thought of this, and stomped his foot, "We'll see about that!"

"FIRE!" Izzy called out from the Villains, after having been the caller the entire time, and as a present finally hit the Heroes, the unthinkable happened, The Heroes launched Owen.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Owen yelled, as he flew straight towards the Villains sleigh.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Eva shouted, as Owen ended up flying straight past.

"Bye Owen!" Izzy shouted, with a laugh and a wave.

"!" Owen screamed, as he plunged directly towards the ground at near top speed.

"Ugh…, what happened?" Tyler muttered, as he finally woke up, as Owen landed on him.

"Oh…," Owen mumbled, rubbing his head, "Thanks for breaking my fall Tyler!" Owen laughed, seeing that Tyler wasn't responding, "OH MY GOSH! CHRIS, I THINK TYLER'S DEAD!"

"I wouldn't be surprised…, almost three hundred pounds landing on him from nearly a four thousand foot drop.

"I'm…okay…," Tyler managed to say, before collapsing.

"RAPID FIRE!" Izzy yelled, as the Villains started repeatedly launching presents, and then threw Blaineley into it.

"You will pay for thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Blaineley yelled.

"We can't dodge all of these presents, what do we do, what do we do?" Katie cried.

Brick saluted, "I'm sorry troops, it looks like we've lost this battle," Brick stated, as the presents bombared the Heroes sleigh, sending them spiraling to the ground, the Villains landed on the ground and all began cheering, as the Heroes smashed into the ground right next to them.

"Congratulations…HEROES!" Chris announced.

"Wait…, what? But we SHOT THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" Courtney complained.

"Yes, yes you did, which was AWESOME!" Chris chuckled, "Buuut…, LeShawna wasn't there to help…, so…you guys, lose!" Chris stated, with a nod.

"LESHAWNA?" Heather growled, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Doesn't matter," LeShawna said, rolling up her sleeves, "I'm still gonna beat you down!" she growled.

"Seeya at the elimination ceremony tonight Villains!" Chris stated.

The Villains all piled into the elimination ceremony, where a row of red jets sat, Chris walked in with a bowel full of Easter Eggs.

"Alright, I'm sure after four seasons of this, you guys know the routine, sixteen Easter Eggs, seventeen Villains, one of you isn't getting one, and that is the ONE that is going HOME!" Chris laughed.

"Get on with it already…," Noah mumbled.

"FINE! I was gonna give you the first one AGAIN Noah, but I think Justin should get it this time!" Chris announced. As Justin ran up and claimed his, "Now Noah, then Eva, Izzy, Gwen, and…Geoff!" Chris said, as the five mentioned names ran up to claim their Easter Eggs.

"Alright! Safe AGAIN!" Geoff cheered.

"Next…, we've got Anne Maria, Alejandro, Dakota, Scott, Lightning, and Courtney!" Chris called.

"I'm safe again? Oh yeah, I'm goin' all the way this year!" Anne Maria cheered.

"And finally, Jo, Blaineley, and Ezekiel!" Chris announced, leaving just LeShawna and Heather. "LeShawna, Heather, you two are the only ones without an Easter Egg, so…," Chris said, LeShawna did not look nervous at all, meanwhile, Heather was glaring at all of the Villains angrily, with her arms folded. "…It goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…HEATHER!" Chris called out, as Heather smirked at LeShawna, who looked COMPLETELY and utterly shocked.

"What? But why?" LeShawna growled.

"You blew it for us," Noah muttered.

"You didn't wake up in time," Gwen added.

"And you've just become really, REALLY annoying!" Eva growled, as she kicked LeShawna in the shin, as Chef walked up and threw her into the jet.

"But ya'll are makin' a mistake, I was tricked, bamboozled, CHEA…," LeShawna tried to say, but the jet zipped off at top speed before she could finish.

"And that's it for episode four of Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains!" Chris announced, "Whose Villain alliance will come out on top, Scott's? Or Ezekiel's? Find out next time on total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!" Chris announced, as the camera clicked off.

(End Episode 4)

Votes

**Ezekiel: LeShawna**

**Gwen: LeShawna**

**Courtney: Heather**

**Alejandro: LeShawna**

**Heather: LeShawna**

**Blaineley: Ezekiel**

**Noah: LeShawna**

**Jo: Heather**

**Scott: Heather**

**Lightning: Heather**

**Izzy: LeShawna**

**Eva: LeShawna**

**LeShawna: Heather**

**Justin: LeShawna**

**Dakota: LeShawna**

**Ann Maria: LeShawna**

**Geoff: LeShawna**

Counted

**LeShawna: 11**

**Heather: 5**

**Ezekiel: 1**

Voted Off So Far: **Staci, Duncan, Sierra, LeShawna, **

**Author's Note: So, she's gone. The sister with 'tude takes her final Total Drama exit, from the Villain's side. Sorry LeShawna fans, but it's all fair. She normally performs fairly well, so an early LeShawna exit will do us all some good.**

**Also, please check out Hero of the Other-Side330's stories: Total Drama Ghost Files and Total Drama Showdown. He's a darn great friend of mine, not only on here, but also off of the interwebs, and despite being a newer writer, he's a very popular writer already, and he uses my invented TrentXDawn couple! :3**

**Another note, please check out other stories of mine, such as TDI Starts Over!, Midnight Massacre, Total Drama Cruise, The Animated Contest, and my alternate accounts story: Total Drama Campgrounds, by the penname of Coolsy77.**

**And finally, check out MentosgoBoom's story Total Drama Island The Redo, great story so far! He's a good friend, and I know he'd appreciate your reviews!**

**That's all for now!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out! **


	13. Total Wii Sports, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains. The thirty-five contestants were challenged to their second holiday theme, and a personal favorite of mine, Christmas! B built a sleigh that Ezekiel stole, and Scott formulated a plan that would screw both LeShawna AND Heather over. After a long sky battle, in which the Heroes seemingly lost, it was the Villains that lost not only the challenge, but also LeShawna, due to her sleeping through it, and not even showing up! *Ahem*, and now the teams will be challenge to their toughest video game yet! Find out who survives, this time, on total…Drama…HEROES VS. VILLAINS!

_Theme Song_

The sun rose above the city once again, shining down on the two hotels.

The contestants groggily woke up, each filing into the small diner like restaurant, where Chris was already waiting, with a huge stupid grin across his face.

"What's he so smiley about this morning ya think?" Katie asked, with a yawn.

"He probably cracked finally," Bridgette replied, groggily, as she rubbed her eyes, as her and Katie took their seats. Once ever contestant had breakfast, Chris started announcing the challenge.

"Alright everyone, since we had another holiday theme last week, can anybody tell me what this week's theme will be?" Chris asked.

"VIDEO GAMES!" Sam cheered.

"That's right Sam! Video Games, and like all good games, we've got that one family classic that never gets old," Chris stated with a smile.

"Pac-Man?" Cody asked.

"No Cody, that's WRONG!" Chris laughed, "Today's challenge is going to be…WII SPORTS!" Chris announced.

"What the HECK is that?" Heather growled, Sam and Harold both gasped.

"It's only the most casual gaming experience EVER!" Sam yelled, "You can sit down in your living room, and golf, go bowling, swordfight, fly a plane, play tennis, it's one of the most revolutionary games ever made!" Sam explained.

"Awww…, he's so cute when he talks to much," Dakota cooed.

"Whatever…, this sounds like a losers challenge…," Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"It is…," Chris said, "…And since the Villains are losers, you guys should do pretty good!" he chuckled.

(Confessional)

Heather: Chris won't intimidate me, I know how to win this game, I've made the final ten in EVERY season I've competed in! He's gonna have to watch. His. BACK!

(End)

"So what's the first challenge Chris?" Sam asked excitedly, "I'm ready for anything!"

"Some of us aren't good at sports though, like me…, can I sit out?" Beth asked.

"No," Chris replied simply, "And today's first challenge is a Wii Sports super fitness challenge," Chris stated, "A bike race around the whooole CITY!" Everyone, including the once excited Sam, deadpanned at the thought of this, though, it seemed that Jo, Lightning, and Eva were more ready than ever before.

"I've done the Iron-Man competition before Chris, you're gonna have to throw a lot worse at us if you wanna make us crack!" Jo smirked.

"Oh, don't worry! There's a twist, y'see the top of McClean tower all the way back there," Chris said, gesturing to a tall building, "Yeah, it's the one BEHIND that!" Chris laughed, as an even taller building became more clear behind it, "You'll have to cycle off of that, and land on the ground below, in order to cross the finish line, those who do, will make round two of the Wii Sports challenge!" Chris announced.

"Let's go! I've got the high score on the cycling out of everyone in my family!" Harold yelled.

"Well Lightning's got the high score in real life cycling, SHA-BAM!" Lightning said, shoving Harold down.

The contestants all got on their bikes, and prepared for the race, the Villains had red bikes, and sat on the other side of a white chalk line that divided them from the Heroes, who had blue bikes. Chris was in a small hovering platform just above the finish line.

"I don't think my legs can reach the pedals!" Owen whined.

"That's to bad Owen! Because we start…now!" Chris yelled, as he fired a small pistol loaded with blanks, all of the contestants started off, well… all except for Owen, whose bike simply tipped over at the starting line. "Oh, and Owen is already DOWN!" Chris laughed, as the other thirty-four contestants kept on the move.

"Aw, COME ON!" Owen yelled.

The other thirty-four contestants were still peddling furiously, Jo and Lightning were far in the lead, meanwhile, Beth, Sam, and Sadie were bringing up the rear.

"This is not as fun as the video game…," Sam complained, as he breathed heavy.

"I didn't even wanna do it…, biking makes my legs hurt!" Beth whined.

"I've never even rode a bike before…," Sadie admitted, as her bike tipped over, "Crap! Where's Katie when you need her?"

"I think she went farther ahead already, she's quick!" Sam said sadly, his bike started slowing down.

"That's it, I'm so done with this…," Beth muttered, as she simply stopped peddling, however, instead of simply stopping, the ground beneath her exploded, and Beth was sent flying.

"What the heck was that?" Sam gasped, as he started peddling faster.

"EXPLOSIVES! I told you we wouldn't make this easy for you!" Chris laughed, as him and Chef drove by in a truck, Chris was holding a TNT pressure device. Sam gulped and peddled as fast as he could, eventually catching up to some of the stragglers, which included B, Cameron, Ezekiel, Dakota, and Gwen.

"Hey guys!" Sam cheered, "Am I glad to see all of you!"

"How do you ride this stupid thing, eh?" Ezekiel groaned, as he slammed his fists on the handlebars, unfortunately for Ezekiel, this launched him over the front of the bike, and into B's back, B was unaffected, and Ezekiel simply slipped off, and fell onto the ground in obvious pain.

"Hey Sam!" Dakota said, smiling.

"Dakota! Hey, what's happening?" Sam asked with a smile back.

B looked back, and narrowed his eyes at Sam, he quickly made some sort of fan like object, which blew him forward after he placed it beneath his jacket, he quickly caught up to the middle of the pack, where Tyler, Lindsay, Justin, Noah, Katie, Trent, Dawn, Harold, Alejandro, and Heather were.

"Whoa, where did he come from?" Tyler asked.

"From way back there," Noah said, gesturing to where Cameron, Gwen, Sam, and Dakota were still struggling to keep up, as Cameron tipped over and fell off.

"Darnit…, I knew that would be to hard!" Cameron sighed, as he got up, and started walking back to join Ezekiel, Sadie, and Owen, however, Beth was nowhere to be seen as the contestants approached a large winding hill.

"Sha-yeah! Lightning's takin' the LEAD!" Lightning shouted, as he peddled slightly ahead of Jo.

"Like hell you are!" Jo shouted, as she peddled on par with him.

"Lightning don't need you breathing down his neck Jo! Lightning is a sha-solo perf…," Lightning was about to say, however, at this moment, Beth flew down from the sky, and her and Lightning together fell off of the winding hill, "…SHA-NOOOOO!" Lightning screamed, as him and Beth both plunged into the water below, Jo started laughing.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall FIZZLE!" Jo teased, as she looked behind her, only Eva was visible as she took over the hill, and smirked as she came to a bridge, "I've so got this in the bag!" Jo smirked, as Brick somehow overcame her in the race.

"Howdy ma'am, just here to tell you that I will be taking this race into my hands now!" Brick said with a smirk, as he started peddling harder.

"How did you…?" Jo asked, confused.

"I peddled, hard! When you're in cadet training, disciplining yourself is a big part of your training!" Brick explained, "So I pushed myself as hard as I could to peddle fast to catch up to you!"

"You little…, I'll take you down!" Jo growled, as she tried to catch up to him.

Meanwhile, the middle group was just now reaching the bottom of the hill.

"Hey Lindsay! Check this out!" Tyler said, as he began peddling faster, unfortunately for him, Tyler didn't realize that his shoe was untied, and it tied around the spokes of the wheels, which caused him to slam his face into the ground, "Oh…, OUCH!" Tyler mumbled, as Heather ran over him.

"LOSER!" Heather yelled, with a laugh, as she turned back to face forward, she looked shocked, as her bike almost fell over the cliff, but Alejandro steered her back on course.

"Senorita, you almost died there, good thing I was here to save you!" Alejandro said with a warm smile towards Heather.

"Shut it Ale-Hand-Out! I don't need YOUR help to win this challenge!" Heather growled.

"You sure seemed like you did, but whatever you say, I'm sure you are correct," Alejandro stated, with a smile, Heather simply scowled at him, as she kept moving.

Justin stopped moving all together, "That's it, I'm done, going uphill makes you to sweaty, I'm to good looking to be sweaty!" Justin complained, as he hopped off of his bike, but the second he did, the ground of course, exploded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin shouted, as he flew towards the back, Justin landed on the back of Gwen's bike.

"What the…, Justin?" Gwen cried, as Justin tried to hold on.

"Ew…, I mean…GWEN! Hi!" Justin said, scared of what might happen.

"How did you even get here?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Explosives! Chris is going crazy again!" Justin yelled.

"Explosives?" Gwen questioned, as she hit one, Justin and her were both sent flying upward, Gwen managed to save herself, but Justin hit his head on a jutting out rock.

"Duurrrr…," Justin muttered, as he slid off of the rock, and hit the ground hard.

By this time, Brick, Jo, and Eva had all gone over the McClean tower and crossed the finish line, meanwhile, those in the middle were getting ready to.

"I can't believe I'm still in this…," Noah said sarcastically.

"You're getting pretty athletic Noah," Katie pointed out.

"If you say so…," Noah mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Woo-hoo! Goin' overboard!" Geoff shouted, as he flew over the McClean tower, but on the way down, hit almost every other building, which destroyed his bike, and caused him to become verilyly injured. Mike, Zoey, Courtney, DJ, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Izzy, B, Heather, and Alejandro all crossed the finish line as well, meanwhile, Trent, Dawn, Harold, Scott, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Cody, Sam, and Dakota were all making their attempt to.

"Look out!" Scott yelled, as they all went over, Scott purposely shoved Harold, who in mid-air, hit Dawn's bike, Harold plummeted square through a building, but as Dawn nearly fell to her doom, Trent caught her hand, and slung her onto the back of his bike.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harold yelled, as he crashed through a building.

Blaineley and Anne Maria stopped before the drop.

"Oh no, I am NOT doing this!" Anne Maria whined, "It'll ruin my hair!"

"And I'm to beautiful to even think about it," Blaineley complained, however Cody accidentally crashed into Blaineley's back, and caused them both to fall off, however, both hit the ground hard, directly before the finish line, meanwhile, Lindsay finished, and Sam and Dakota brought up the rear to also finish.

"And that ends our bike race!" Chris announced, "What will happen in part two?" Chris asked, "find out, AFTER THE BREAK!" he yelled.

**Author's Note: And this is part one, of episode five, thanks for reading, please review and all that jazz!**

**Also, please check out my other stories: Midnight Massacre and TDI Starts Over! Check out Hero of the other-side330's stories Total Drama Showdown and Total Drama Ghost Files, and MentosgoBoom's story Total Drama Island The Redo.**

**Still left in the challenge: **

**Villains: Jo, Eva, Courtney, Noah, Izzy, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, and Dakota.**

**Heroes: Brick, Mike, Zoey, DJ, Bridgette, Katie, B, Trent, Dawn, Lindsay, and Sam. **

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	14. Total Wii Sports, Part 2

**Still left in the challenge: **

**Villains: Jo, Eva, Courtney, Noah, Izzy, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, and Dakota.**

**Heroes: Brick, Mike, Zoey, DJ, Bridgette, Katie, B, Trent, Dawn, Lindsay, and Sam. **

"So for those of you still left in the challenge…," Chris announced.

"Get on with it…," Noah rushed.

"…yeesh, so much for the dramatic pause," Chris said, as he rolled his eyes, "The point of this challenge is to dogfight, in these here airplanes!" Chris said with a nod, as he gestured to red and blue planes. "You must pick all but ONE of your remaining people to compete in this challenge, the team that wins this part, wins an advantage in the final round!" Chris announced.

"Much like always…," Bridgette said with a roll of her eyes, before turning to face her team, "So guys, whose in?"

"I'll go…, I guess," Mike said, Zoey and B also raised their hands to join in, Trent, Dawn and Sam did as well.

"I've played the island flyover and the dogfight enough times on the ACTUAL Wii Sports to lose this game!" Sam announced. "I basically have a junior pilot's license!"

"I have a sworn duty as a soldier to protect the skies, allow me to take to the wheel as well," Brick announced.

(Confessional)

Brick: I have an obligation and a sworn duty to protect the Heroes team from losing anymore people. Sierra might have been annoying, but she was a good soldier, and I grieve at her loss!

(End)

"Is that everyone?" Trent asked, as only Katie was left.

"Oh…, I hope I don't blow the last part…," Katie mumbled.

"Don't worry Katie! You'll do fine! You have nothing to worry about!" Dawn said with a nod.

"Yeah, totally! You'll…, do just fine!" Zoey said, after pausing for a moment remembering that Katie cost her team a challenge back in Island.

B gave Katie a thumbs up, before the ten Heroes who were now pilots stood ready to face the remaining Villains.

"So, who is it for us amigos?" Alejandro asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just decide whose going to sit out, than to waste the readers time saying each one of us that wants to go?" Heather asked, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

"Ummm…, well, yes, I s'pose that is an easier way of doing things," Alejandro agreed, "alright then amigos, who would like to sit out this one?" he asked. He was greeted by a plethora of hands being raised, strangely enough, Noah's was not included, it seems that he wanted to compete in this challenge. "You know, it isn't easier when EVERYONE wants to sit out…," Alejandro said, facepalming.

"Don't worry Al, I have a great way of deciding this!" Scott said, putting his arm around Alejandro.

"Oh, and how's that Scott?" Alejandro asked, smiling.

"NOSE GOES!" Scott yelled, quickly touching his nose, but accidentally punching himself in the face, and falling over.

After it was all said and done, Eva hadn't touched her nose, and it was decided that she would be the one to sit out.

"Alright, we have our competitors!" Chris announced, "ten heroes vs. eight villains, this should be good…," Chris chuckled, as the planes started up. "Alright guys, here's the rules! If you get shot down, you're done! Out! Completely buh-bye! However, if you manage to stay standing for your team while everyone else on the other team is down, you will receive an advantage in the final round!"

"Sounds legit!" Sam said, "LET'S GO!"

"Fine then, start your engines kids!" Chef announced, as the contestants took off, Dakota's plane ran over Chef as she started.

"Oops…, sorry!" Dakota said, as her plane took off into the air.

"Ouch…," Chef mumbled from the ground in pain.

"ALRIGHT! I've always wanted to take off in a plane! Let's go!" Sam yelled, as his plane exploded before he even started flying. "What the…" Sam said, angrily, as he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. "OUCH! I think I just broke my gumbo…"

"Oh well, too bad for Sam, more money for me!" Heather laughed, as her plane soared into the air, "now there's only nine of them left!" She said with a large chuckle.

(Confessional)

Scott: DANGIT! Sam's plane exploding should NOT have happened, this bites! Now I have to find a way to shoot down my own teammates without ANYBODY noticing! UGGGHHHH!

Heather: Tinkering with the Heroes planes without anybody noticing took some work…, but in the end, it was WELL worth it!

(End)

"Ummm…, they're right on my tail guys! HELP ME!" DJ called out, as he was dodging some shots made by Jo and Izzy.

"HEY DJ!" Izzy called, as he flew upside down over top his plane, and jumped inside of it.

"AHHHH! IZZY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" DJ screamed, as Izzy's red plane spiraled into the ground.

"Uh, I'm hijacking you! DUH!" Izzy yelled in his face, as DJ screamed. Izzy threw DJ out of the plane, and buckled herself in, now she was using a Heroes plane, against them, and DJ started free falling to the ground, before he painfully landed on B's plane. B stared wide eyed at DJ, who moaned in pain, but the impact from DJ hitting B's plane broke off a piece of B's wings, and DJ and B both continued to fall from the sky, and eventually landed in the water that the battle was taking place over.

"That was a nice move on Izzy's part!" Ezekiel cheered from the sidelines.

"And now the Heroes are losing, nice!" Justin said, holding a washcloth to his face.

"Come on Lindsay! Show em' what you're made of!" Tyler cheered from the sides, before Blaineley smacked him down for being to loud. "OUCH!"

Lindsay somehow was able to figure out that she was in no way going to be able to beat the villains, so in possibly the smartest thing that Lindsay's ever done, she crashed her plane into Jo's.

"What are you DOING blondie?!" Jo yelled angrily, as the two planes started plummeting.

"Oops," Lindsay said with a shrug, as they both fell straight down into the ocean, Jo simply growled, as they hit the water.

Scott on the other hand, was impressed by Lindsay's move, in fact, it caused him to come up with an idea of his own, to crash into Izzy's plane, since she was disguised as a hero now.

"YEEHAW!" Izzy yelled out, as she shot Zoey down.

"She's to good…," Zoey said, as her plane began to spiral into the ocean.

"We've gotta…," Mike said, but then gasped, "…D'aw conflabbit! These darn hooligans, and their fancy shmancy flying machines!"

"Uhm…, Mike, are you alright?" Bridgette asked.

"THAT'S MISTER CHESTER TO YOU!" Chester screamed back, as he looped back and managed to shoot Dakota down as he was finishing his loop.

"Nice shot old timer!" Bridgette said, saluting him.

"Nice what missy? SPEAK UP!" Chester yelled, Bridgette simply sighed, and rolled her eyes.

Scott pulled up next to the Villains main formation, which consisted of Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and Noah, "Hey guys, I've got that one!" Scott said, pointing to one of the Heroes planes, he immediately began dive-bombing it.

"SCOTT! No, wait! That's…," Noah yelled, but it was to late, Scott smashed into Izzy's plane, and sent both of them falling from the sky. "…Izzy…" Noah said, as he pinched his forehead, "I'm stuck with complete imbociles…"

"Nice going Cap'n Tractor…," Izzy said angrily, as she folded her arms.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who jumped into a Heroes plane, how was I supposed to know it was you!" Scott argued.

"Oh, this'll be to easy! There's still five of us, and only four of them!" Brick said, with a smile, "We can take em' easy! Everyone form up!" Brick announced, as the five remaining heroes got in a triangle formation behind Brick to face Noah, Alejandro, Heather, and Courtney, who were also in a formation directly across from them.

"Looks like this is it, the final battle!" Noah said, narrowing his eyes at Brick.

"And you're going down corporal!" Brick said, with a smirk, as he fired at Noah, however, Noah grinned as well, and simply titled his plane gently, causing both shots to miss, and giving Noah a perfect opportunity to strike down Trent, which he did.

"Ah! I've been hit! Mayday!" Trent yelled, as his plane started falling to pieces.

"Trent, NO!" Dawn yelled, as Trent's plane started falling quicker and quicker.

"Don't worry about him right now ma'am! We have more pressing matters to engage in!" Brick commanded, as Dawn turned her attention back to the incoming villains.

"They're gonna pick us off one by one!" Bridgette yelled worriedly.

"Nonsense!" Brick commented, "if we can take out just one of the two in the middle, they'll have no choice but to split up, and regroup!" Brick stated, "that's our chance!"

"If you say so, just let me be the one to take Heather out!" Bridgette said with a grin.

"You think you can take me surfer girl?" Heather cackled, "Delusion is the first sign of crazy!" Heather yelled, as she fired several shots at Bridgette, this alarmed Bridgette, but the poor surfer girl was unable to get away, as she flipped to try and dodge, her propeller was caught by one of the blasts, and she was sent spiraling to the water. "At least you'll land in your home!" Heather yelled, as Bridgette hit the water, Bridgette simply shook her head.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Chester complained as his back cracked, "OUCH! That's my weak spot! D'ahhhh!" he screamed, as his plane fell out of his control.

"Hmph…, to easy!" Courtney muttered, as she fired a shot at Chester, easily taking him down.

"AHHHH!" Chester screamed, but then he gasped, "EVERYONE MAKE WAY FOR THE GRACEFUL SVETLANA!" Svetlana announced, as she jumped onto the tail-fin of the plane.

"What is this…?" Courtney asked, as Svetlana kicked off, hurling herself towards Courtney's plane, "Huh…, wait, what?!" Courtney yelled, but unfortunately for Courtney, Svetlana somehow tore right through one of the planes wings, ripping Svetlana's shirt off in the process, causing her to gasp.

"And the Vito strikes again!" Vito yelled, "Yeah babe, sorry, but you lose, I WIN!" Vito said, as Courtney, her plane, and Vito all hit the water at once, Vito gasped underwater, "What'd I miss?" Mike asked, as he spit out a stream of water. Courtney just narrowed her eyes, at him, and then looked back into the skies, where Dawn was just shot down by Alejandro.

"One more to go!" Alejandro said, as Dawn's plane fell to pieces, Dawn was knocked out from the blast, and was falling towards the land.

"Oh no…, she's gonna be hurt!" Trent yelled, as he ran to the shore, and caught Dawn just before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" Trent asked, as Dawn opened her eyes, and looked up at him, she blushed, "Ummm…, yeah! I'm fine…, totally fine!" Dawn said, as they looked at each other, but was a once, sweet, romantic moment, was interrupted by Owen farting.

"Sorry guys…, to many beans!" Owen said, with a chuckle.

"Don't worry team! I swear on my life that I will make the comeback that we need to win this!" Brick announced.

"Don't get cocky Bullwinkle!" Heather snickered, as she put her finger on the trigger button. Brick narrowed his eyes at her, and smirked. "What are you smiling about captain underpants?" Heather asked unpleasantly.

"A true hero knows when they can't win, but will always end the battle fighting!" Brick stated, as he flew straight on par directly into Heather's plane, "And going down fighting is what I do best!" Brick yelled, as him and Heather's planes both smashed to pieces.

"You're crazy!" Heather yelled, as she began falling, along with Brick.

"No ma'am, I'm a hero!" Brick said, as he saluted her, and allowed the two of them to hit the water. In the meantime, Alejandro and Noah both landed, and walked over to join Eva.

"Nice flying…," Eva mumbled, as Noah and Alejandro stood parallel to her.

"Eva, you actually said something nice!" Alejandro said, as Eva glared at him, "right, I'll back off."

"And so it appears that the Villains have won part two of the challenge. That means that Eva will be facing off against Katie, with the help of Alejandro and Noah," Chris explained.

"Hmmm…, so the advantage was our help in the final round?" Alejandro asked.

"Didn't he just say that, genius?" Noah questioned, giving Alejandro a derp look.

"Well, yes I uhhh…, suppose he did…," Alejandro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What will the final part of the challenge be? Who will win? What will Heather do to Private Brick House? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON… total… Drama… HEROES VS. VILLAINS!"

**Side note:**

** HOLYCRAPI'MALIVE! Dang, took me awhile eh? Anywho, I'm back in action, sorry if you missed me, sorry if you hate me now. (Please don't.) Life tends to get in the way with these stories. (School and work namely… :P) Anyway, please read and review, and expect updates of your other favorite stories shortly as well.**

**Also, check out my newest story, Total Drama Campgrounds!**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out! :)**


	15. Total Wii Sports, Part 3

**The remaining Heroes: Katie**

**The remaining Villains: Eva, Alejandro, and Noah.**

Alejandro, Eva, and Noah stood facing off against Katie, Eva smirked at Katie, and cracked her knuckles, Katie began to sweat and then looked at the ground.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Chris chuckled. Chef wheeled a huge backboard, with one blue sword, and three red. It also came complete with one set of blue armor, and three sets of red, obviously meant for the three villains.

"Okay…, so what are we supposed to do…, exactly?" Noah questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the gear that was brought out before them, before reaching for a sword, and gazing at it.

"This challenge is simple, all you have to do is stand at the top of this tall platform towering over the water, and knock the other contestants off," Chris explained.

"Seems simple enough!" Eva said, cracking her knuckles again, and then narrowing her eyes at Katie, who gasped, and then gulped.

"I'm ummm…, ready…, I…," Katie said, then gulped again, "…think…," she finished her statement, and then strapped on her gear, and got an her elevator, sword in hand. The three villains did the same, Eva of course was in the middle, with her arms crossed, and a smirk of victory on her face. Noah and Alejandro also looked confident, and had their swords mounted on their backs, the stage was nearly set, as the elevators reached their destinations.

"This'll be to easy," Eva scoffed, as she spit onto the stadium floor, and readied her sword, Noah looked at her wide eyed, and side stepped, until him and Alejandro were exactly three yards away from her on either side. Katie stood on the other side, shaking, worried that this could very well be what gets her sent home this season. Chris came up on a jetpack, to announce the start of the challenge.

"Alright contestants, this is it, the sudden death challenge to decide the winner of the Wii Sports challenge," Chris stated, as he landed on the center of the stadium. "Now, I want a good clean fight, from all of ya!" Chris stated, but after about five seconds, he burst into laughter, "Hah! Just kidding, you can beat the crap out of each other," Chris stated, as he flew off, and blew his whistle.

As soon as the whistle was blown, Noah and Alejandro both simultaneously dashed towards poor Katie, who of course, began running from them. "Oh…, this is pathetic, that girl NEEDS to pick it up if we're gonna win this!" Beth grumbled.

"Ma'am, no disrespect, but don't count out a soldier until the last assault is mounted," Brick said, as he saluted towards Beth, Beth looked at Brick, shrugged, and looked back up at Katie, and sighed.

"Why are you running Katie? Scared their gonna get you?!" Eva cackled from the sideline.

"Ummm, yes, just a little bit Eva!" Katie cried, as Alejandro swiped at her, and immediately after Noah did the same, Katie tripped, and nearly fell of the platform, but in the process of saving herself, her sword slipped off of the platform, and plummeted into the water below.

"She's doomed…," Sam sighed.

"No way! That's hilarious! She's toast!" Blaineley laughed, Tyler responded by hitting HER in the back of the head, to get revenge, but she ended up kicking him in the groin with her heels, hurting him anyway.

Alejandro pointed his sword at Katie's face, "Any last words, senorita?" Alejandro asked, with a smirk, and a tilt of his head.

"Be easy, Alejandro," Noah said, as he lowered his guard for one second, this was Katie's golden opportunity, and unlucky for Noah, she took it. Katie immediately grabbed the blade end of Noah's practice sword, and pulled him close, and headbutt him. "Ouch! Dang…, hard head," Noah said, as he wobbled off of the edge of the platform, and plummeted towards the water, Katie took Noah's discarded sword, and clashed it with Alejandro's.

"So, you've got your resolve back, excellente, now I won't have to feel bad about your defeat," Alejandro said, as he backed away to attack again.

"Stop trying to sound elegant, MAN-WHORE!" Katie shouted, as she too backed up, but instead of coming into clash again, she slashed low, and swept Alejandro off of his feet, after losing his balance, Alejandro stumbled a bit, and before he fell of the edge, Katie grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close, "And I won't have to feel bad when I do THIS!" Katie smirked, as she shoved Alejandro downward, causing him to join Noah in the water.

"Aye, I admire Katie's commitment, she took us both out without breaking a sweat," Alejandro stated.

"She has a hard head…," Noah moaned, as he rubbed his forehead.

"So Eva, just me and you now!" Katie yelled, as she pointed the sword towards Eva.

"Psh, I thought this might happen, but it only delays what everybody's been expecting!" Eva growled, as she too posed.

"This oughta be goooooooooood!" Justin chimed, as he watched from the stadium.

"I can't wait to see who wins this!" Dakota shouted.

"No offense babe, but I hope its Katie…," Sam stated.

"I understand, but I can't agree with you…, it would ruin my team relations!" Dakota said, with a wink towards her boyfriend, Sam simply blushed, and went back to watching the fight.

"And this is it folks, the final confrontation between two former teammates," Chef announced, "two people who have performed absolutely TERRIBLE on this show since it's began, now clash in an epic battle of strength!"

"Chef, what are you doing…?" Gwen questioned.

"I'm commentating, makin' it more dramatic…, someone's gotta do it!" Chef said, with a shrug.

"Okay…," Gwen said, rolling her eyes, "just checking!"

Katie and Eva stared at each other in a deadlock, and both started sidestepping in opposite directions. "Seems we have the same idea," Eva stated.

"Seems like it," Katie said, as she cracked her neck, but Eva took this opportunity to vanish, Katie became surprised by this, and looked around wide-eyed, trying to figure out where Eva jumped off to. "Where did she g…," Katie was about to ask before, she felt a sharp force swoop down right in front of her.

"HERE!" Eva yelled, right in Katie's face, catching Katie by surprise, and once more, thrusting Katie's sword from her grip.

"Darnit…," Katie grumbled, "that was my last hope…"

"You had your chance wimp, now feel the wrath that could never be felt by me on this show!" Eva yelled, "FOUR SEASONS OF PENT UP RAGE!" Eva swung her arm down, but as she was about to smack Katie down, Eva felt a force lift her off the ground, as they were close to the edge now. The force caused Eva to flip upside down, as she descended from the platform, but little did she know, this force, was Katie. Katie and Eva both began falling, but as Katie was just a little bit behind Eva, she hit the water after her.

"And in probably the most surprising challenge in Total Drama History…, THE HEROES WIN YET AGAIN!" Chris announced, "WHAT AN UPSET! A come from behind victory for the thinner of the wonder twins!"

"HEY!" Sadie yelled.

"No one care's Sadie…," Chris muttered, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Anyway, Villains, it's time for you to eliminate someone else from your forces," Chris said.

(Confessional)

Scott: Well, it seems as if my plan has come together once again unexpectedly. Now it's time to get rid of the biggest THREAT!

Katie and Sadie, both. Katie: I actually WON! I can't believe it! Sadie: This'll gain you WAY more popularity! Katie: Oh my gosh, I KNOW! Both: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(End)

The sixteen remaining villains sat on the plane landing area, where Chris approached with a piping hot plate of pizza bagels. He set the plate down and grinned stupidly, "Alright contestants, fifteen bagels, sixteen of you, it's time to do, our daily do!" Chris chuckled at his joke, all of the contestants simply groaned, "Yeesh…, tough crowd…, ANYWAY…, tonight's vote was pretty clean-cut, one person got a unanimous vote…, except for the person who…, they voted for…, obviously!" Chris laughed, "but anyway, without further ado…: Alejandro, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Justin, Geoff, Gwen, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Lightning, Courtney, Dakota, Jo, aaaand…

…

…

…

…SCOTT!" Chris announced.

Scott and Heather BOTH looked shocked, but Scott looked at Heather and smirked, "Hm…, looks like they like ME more!" Scott grinned, as he walked up to claim his bagel.

"Wait, WHAT?! How could you all vote ME off over THIS finkrat?!" Heather growled.

"But senorita…, I did not vote for you, my vote was for Scott," Alejandro stated.

"Yeah right PABLO! This is revenge from when I voted for you back in the end of World Tour, isn't it?!" Heather growled.

"No, I swear Heather, you must listen, this is very fishy, I suspect that something may be amiss!" Alejandro stated.

"Never the mind!" Chris laughed, "Either way, Heather's out, and Scott's in, Heather, hop in your plane!" Chris announced, as Heather angrily stomped in.

"This isn't the end of me McClean, if ANY of you think that I won't have my revenge, then you've got another thing COM…," Heather was about to yell, but was interrupted by the plane's cockpit shutting, and taking off while she was still talking.

(Confessional)

Scott: So, it may not be very fair, but I HAD to switch the votes! All's fair in the game of Total Drama! *Smirks.*

(End)

"And that takes care of our very first villain who ever participated on a season of this show," Chris announced, "who will crack under the pressure of the next vote, right here, on total… Drama… HEROES VS. VILLAINS!"

(End Episode 5)

Votes

**Ezekiel: Heather?**

**Gwen: Heather?**

**Courtney: Heather**

**Alejandro: Heather?**

**Heather: Scott**

**Blaineley: Heather**

**Noah: Heather?**

**Jo: Heather**

**Scott: Heather**

**Lightning: Heather**

**Izzy: Heather?**

**Eva: Heather?**

**Justin: Heather?**

**Dakota: Heather?**

**Ann Maria: Heather?**

**Geoff: Heather?**

Counted

**Heather: 15**

**Scott: 1**

Voted Off So Far: **Staci, Duncan, Sierra, LeShawna, Heather,**

**And there you have it folks: Heather, the very first Total Drama villain EVER goes home. Sorry to all Heather fans, but she's done good in literally EVERY season thus far, and well…, this, THIS was a long time coming! **

**Also, check out for updates of my other stories Total Drama Campground and Midnight Massacre.**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	16. The Aftermath 1: First Five

*Aftermath theme plays.*

Staci is shown losing the last Easter Egg to Ezekiel, and getting up in shame.

Duncan is shown threatening Sam, and then losing the challenge.

Sierra is shown being pulled away by the jet via her ponytail.

LeShawna shows up after sleeping all night and costing her team the challenge.

Heather is shown being eliminated, and then Scott switching the votes to secure her elimination.

*Aftermath theme stops.*

_Theme Song_

"Hello fans! Total Drama Aftermath here! I'm your host, Josh!" Josh announced, as the live studio audience cheered for the man on stage. "I know what you all want, you wanna know what's been going on behind the scenes of our friendly little Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains competition, don't you all?" The crowds excitement could not be more contained, a loud roar swept through the auditorium that the show was in. "Okay, okay, I hear ya! You guys couldn't possibly want it more!" Josh laughed, so without further ado, let's bring out our first guest!" Josh stated, with another cheer, the aftermath theme began playing again; and then Josh began her intro; "Our first guest has a long family history of pointless facts, was voted off first _twice_, and lost all of her hair due to a toxic marshmallow, ladies and gentleman, please welcome… STACI!" Josh announced, as Staci walked out, Staci was greeted with a plethora of responses, some negative, but mostly positive, Staci waved to the crowd, as she walked out, and sat down on the couch next to Josh's.

"Hiiiii Josh!" Staci chimed, "did you know that my great great uncle Thomas invented microphones? Before that, people just had to shout really loud, and hope others heard them!"

"Ummm…, nice…," Josh muttered, before pulling out an index card, "So Staci, please tell u…," Josh was about to say, but was interrupted, by Staci no less.

"My great great great great aunt Helga invented index cards! That's a family heirloom you've got there Josh!" Staci chuckled.

"Yes…, I suppose it is…," Josh said, with a slightly sarcastic chuckle, before he cleared his throat, and began trying to speak again, "Staci, as I was saying before, your time on the sho…," Josh was starting to say, but he was once again, interrupted.

"Oh my gosh Josh! You're wearing a black tuxedo! My grandfather totally invented tho…," Staci started, but this time SHE was interrupted by Josh.

"Dang Staci! Will you let ME talk, I'M the host, not YOU!" Josh grumbled, as he threw the index cards into the air, causing them to scatter everywhere, and land all around Josh, he crossed his arms, and had a grumpy look on his face, "Billy, bring out the next guest!" Josh said, as he rolled his eyes, "And while that's happening, we're gonna have Staci play a little game of Truth or Flare!" Josh stated, as the Truth or… segments intro theme played, the statue was singed until it melted, as Staci looked at the back screen and gulped. "Alright Staci, the rules are simple, before we introduce our next guest, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and all you have to do is tell the truth (which we all know is impossible) or avoid being burned to death by our state of the art built in couch grill."

"Ummm…, okay, I think I can do that…," Staci muttered nervously.

"Great! So Staci, in your time on the show, you were voted off first twice, do you think you know why this happened?" Josh asked. Staci paused, as if she was thinking about her response very carefully, Staci finally smiled, nodded, closed her eyes, and began to speak.

"I think my teams counted me as a strategic threat, and…," Staci was about to finish speaking, but she was interrupted by an enormous column of fire that erupted from her seat on the couch, Staci, luckily managed to jump out of the way, _just_ in time, her hair however, wasn't so lucky. "Phew…, that was close…," she said, breathing a sigh of relief, but then smelled something burning, "Hey ummm…, what's cooking?" Staci asked, as she began to feel her hair burning, "Oh my gosh! HELP ME!" Staci yelled, as she ran off stage, just as the aftermath theme started playing again.

"Our next guest cheated on one of his girlfriends, cost his team a challenge, and has been a fan-favorite since season one of Total Drama, please welcome… DUNCAN!" Josh announced, as Duncan walked out with a smug look on his face, as Staci ran by in the background, her hair still ablaze.

"Eat it Josh…," Duncan said, as he sat down and crossed his arms, and kicked his legs up.

"Well…, sounds like someone's a little… grouchy!" Josh teased.

"Yeah, well maybe you would be too if your girlfriend dumped you on INTERNATIONAL television, AND you got voted off SECOND out of THIRTY-EIGHT PEOPLE!" Duncan growled furiously, as he punched a whole square through the couch.

"Yes…, I can see why you'd be angry Duncan…, I really can," Josh said with a terrified nod.

"Yeah whatever…, just…," Duncan said, but then rolled his eyes and stopped talking.

"Anyway, we'll be back with our third guest after the break, right here on Total Drama Aftermath!" Josh announced. After a short break, Josh was standing up, and adjusting his bowtie, "Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath show! We just finished 'interviewing' bad boy Duncan, and now we're moving on!" Josh stated, "Our next guest made her debut as our Celebrity Manhunt spokesperson, stalked the entire cast, and effectively blew up the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, please welcome; Stalker Girl SIERRA!" Josh said, as Sierra was wheeled out in a wheelchair, due to the pain caused by the jet pulling her by her hair. "Ummm…, are you… okay?" Josh asked. Duncan started cracking up.

"For your information, _JOSH! _I am in EXTREME pain right now!" Sierra growled, as she slammed her fist down on the wheelchair, causing it to launch her into the ground. "OUCH!" she yelled, as she climbed onto the couch.

"Perhaps you should take it easy for awhile…," Josh suggested. Sierra simply sighed and nodded.

"Anyway, how does it feel, this was the shows last season, you're a huge fan, no doubt this upsets you, eh Sierra?" Josh asked.

"Of course it does! Do you know how it feels to go from fourth place, to almost last?! I feel like Geoff!" Sierra growled.

"Alright Sierra…," Josh sighed, "I'm sorry that you got voted off so early, but please, try to calm down."

"Calm down? I was the first hero voted off! I can't be calm after that!" Sierra yelled, as Duncan backed further away from her.

"At least you weren't the first person voted off…," Duncan stated, rolling his eyes, "…crazy." As soon as Duncan finished saying this, Staci ran out, she was bald again, after all of her hair had burnt off.

"Ahhh…, what did I miss?" Staci asked, as she sat down in between Duncan and Sierra, her head was still smoking, Duncan and Sierra both looked at her, and scooted in opposite directions.

"Not much Staci…, not much…," Josh said, trying to say as little as possible to her, so she wouldn't start talking.

Duncan leaned back and groaned, "Ugh…, what is even the point of this stupid after show?!"

Josh raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer Duncan, "So Sierra, with your time on the show cut short, wha-," Josh was going to say something, but Sierra threw a crutch at his head.

"Why do you feel the need to keep bringing up the fact that I was eliminated so early?" Sierra said, squinting her eyes at him, and then folding her arms.

"Nice shot, stalker princess," Duncan said, wide eyed, as Josh stood up, and rubbed his head.

"We'll beback…, aftur 'de'se maesaages…," Josh said, slurring his words very poorly, before collapsing onto the floor once again.

When the break ended, Josh was sitting upright again, holding an icepack on his head, "And welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath, where we are now bringing on our neeeext guest!" Josh announced, "She got fifth place in the first ever season of the show, got love letters from the worlds biggest dork, and then kissed him on international television, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's LeShawna!" Josh announced, as LeShawna walked out with flair.

"What's up ya'll?" Leshawna asked, with a smile, as she sat down next to Duncan and high-fived him.

"LeShawna, a fellow Island final fiver, at least I have SOME good company…," Duncan muttered, as Sierra and Staci glared at him, "…what? You two suck, no offense!"

"Darn fools…," LeShawna said, rolling her eyes, as Josh chuckled a bit.

"Anyway LeShawna, you were voted off fourth, after being called ANNOYING by your team, how does THAT make you feel?" Josh asked.

"You want an answer, or another bump on your head boy?" LeShawna asked, folding her arms.

"Ummm…," Josh said, pausing for a minute, "…no thanks, I'll just move on to the next question…" Josh fumbled about with some index cards, and then pulled one out, and glanced it over, he snickered a bit, "Without Harold on your team, how do you think that effected your performance?" Josh asked.

"Are you trying to get strangled?" Duncan asked, facepalming.

"What?!" Josh asked, "I'm trying to get the dirt, the drama, the thing that this show is supposed to be known for!"

"Yeah! And it's over now, so why you gotta be all up in ma business!" LeShawna stated, "Ain't nobody comin' back this time, so why bother even making things dramatic anymore?"

"For ratings?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow towards the question he deemed as stupid.

"Ratings are what got my Nanna famous," Staci said, every single person in the audience and on stage groaned, "now she's a superstar!"

"Ummm…, hello, NO ONE CARES!" Duncan yelled in her face.

"Can I host the show? I know more about Total Drama than you do Josh!" Sierra stated, as she held her head up high.

"You know more about Cody too, but you ain't hostin' his life!" LeShawna said sarcastically.

This suddenly erupted a huge argument between the four guests who ha currently entered, this quickly caused Josh to become aggravated, until eventually, he screamed. "STOP! We're bringing out the last guest now…," Josh growled, "She was our very first Total Drama villain EVER, she was shaved bald by Chef Hatchet, and even fell in love during World Tour, ladies and gentleman, please welcome… HEATHER!" Josh announced, as Heather walked in, angrily.

"You look pissed…," Duncan said with a chuckle, Heather just shot him a glare, as Duncan snickered.

"So…, Heather, fifth person voted off, not fun, is it?" Josh asked.

"Yeah! What of it? I should have WON Josh! Now shut it, I don't even want to talk right now!" Heather growled.

"Awww…, is it because it was a unanimous decision to get rid of you?" Sierra taunted.

"It was for you too…," Staci pointed out, as Sierra looked embarrassed, and just sat there pouting, Duncan, LeShawna, and Heather all laughed at her.

"Alright, settle down guys, because we have a never before seen clip to show you!" Josh said with a smirk.

"Ooo…, spicy!" Duncan said, with a chuckle, as the five guests, and Josh turned their heads toward the back screen.

It showed Scott's confessional, of him switching the votes to get rid of Heather, everyone gasped at this, even the Sasquitchanakwa, and he wasn't even there.

"WHAT?!" Heather growled, "That CHEAT!"

"That's messed up ya'll…," LeShawna said, shaking her head.

"That boy's gonna PAY!" Duncan growled.

"Scott should be eliminated right NOW!" Sierra screamed.

"I don't get it…," Staci mumbled confusedly.

"I knew that guy was a no good cheat, but does anyone listen to Duncan? Nope, nobody!" Duncan said, as he rolled his eyes.

"That was…, disheartening…," Josh said, with a gulp, "Well Heather…, I apologize…, I had no idea…"

"Hm…, even I wouldn't stoop so low…," Heather stated "…and I blamed poor Alejandro…"

"Well…, that's all the time we have," Josh said, "Heather, I swear, I will do all I can to take Scott out of the game, so stay tuned next time, for all the juicy secrets that we'll reveal, on the next Total Drama Aftermath, and stay tuned for the next exciting episode of total… Drama… HEROES VS. VILLAINS!"

(End Episode 6)

**And there you have it, the first Aftermath episode, lemme know what ya think. What will happen to Scott? What will happen to Heather? What will happen to the Villains? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, please check out Hero-Duelist330's story Total Drama City, it gives the rookies the chances they deserve! **

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


	17. Gym Class Villains, Part 1

Last time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, the cast was pit into a challenge of a video game called Wii Sports. After biking, flying, and lots and LOTS of explosions, it all came down to two people who have both absolutely SUCKED in the history of this show; Katie and Eva. However, Katie unexpectedly took it to the rage-a-holic, and threw her square into the lake below. With the Villains on another losing streak it seems, Scott pulled a fast one, and instead of getting sent home himself, Scott got Heather dropped by secretly switching the votes. Not cool Scott, NOT cool! Who will be sent home next? Will it finally be a hero? Or will another villain fall victim to Scotts evil plots? Find out on this exciting episode of total… Drama… HEROES VS. VILLAINS!

_Theme Song_

The city was shown at a slight angle, as the camera slowly zoomed in on the Villain Inn. The sun was just rising, and everything seemed peaceful. Until Chris flew by dressed in his Star Wars outfit, in a starfighter, and blasted a mega-horn. The initial response was a loud shriek from Dakota, Owen farting, Scott, Ezekiel, Jo, and Brick all jolting up, ready to get themselves in gear, and an unfortunate Tyler, who sadly rolled off of the top bunk, and landed on his face, and and one of his cleats, which even more unfortunately, was upside down at the time. Chris snickered as the fighter darted through the sky, as all of the contestants groggily walked out of their respective living areas, and walking outside. Chris was already dressed in his normal clothes again, and was waiting for all of the campers directly in between their two hotels. "Helloooo competitors!" Chris shouted, with a snicker.

"Ummm…, Chris, why aren't we in the mess hall?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah! I need breakfast!" Owen chimed.

"And Lightning needs protein, Lightnin' can't function without PROTEIN!" Lightning shouted, but he was quickly, and painfully elbowed by Blaineley.

"Shut it…, you being loud isn't going to make my headache go away any faster…," Blaineley mumbled tiredly.

"Well, I for one am ready to go! I've been up for hours already," Brick stated solidly, everyone looked at him strangely, except for Ezekiel, Scott, and Jo, they all knew what being up early was like.

"So why did you wake us up early anyway Chris?" Gwen asked, as she yawned.

"Good question Gwen, but everybody has to get up early for SCHOOL!" Chris announced, as he pulled out a bag of dodgeballs.

Lindsay gasped, "We have to go to school…?" she asked, Noah deadpanned, and then facepalmed.

"Ummm…, no Lindsay…, that's not what he meant…," Noah said, sighing profusely, "He means that today's challenge is school themed…"

"Exactamundo!" Chris responded.

"And judging by the bag of dodgeballs, I'd say that it has something to do with gym class eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Clever observations homeschool, though I don't know how you would know…, y'know, since you were homeschooled…, and all that…," Chris said, with a nod, Ezekiel just rolled his eyes.

(Confessional)

Cameron: Gym class? Why does it have to be gym class? The one class in school that I am NOT good at!

(End)

"Anyway kids, you're first challenge starts now!" Chef stated, as he held up a whistle.

"Which iiiiiiiis?" Jo asked, as she was already stretching her muscles.

"A 5K run around the entire city, before eight," Chef said, with an evil cackle, the general response to this was many contestants looking at their watches, or phones.

"But it's 7:45 now…, that only gives us fifteen minutes…," Dakota whined.

"THEN YA'LL BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!" Chef yelled, as the contestants gulped, nodded, and got in a position to get ready to start running, and upon Chef's whistle, every contestant immediately began dashing, except for Owen, who instantly collapsed at the starting line.

"You didn't even tell them what would happen if they finished…," Chris said.

"I don't think it matters, they'll figure it out when they get back…," Chef replied. Him and Chris both snickered evilly, as Owen continued panting on the ground.

(Confessional)

Owen: You think I'd be in better shape by now, but nope…, not even a little bit…, oh well. At least I'm out of today's challenge!

(End)

Leading the pack was Jo, who was followed closely by Brick, Lightning, Scott, surprisingly Tyler, and Eva.

"We're the only two heroes up here dude…," Tyler whispered to Brick.

"We gotta watch out for each other then buddy, let's form up!" Brick said, as he saluted Tyler, and the two quickly began slowing down to a slower jog, allowing Jo, Lightning, Scott, and Eva to pass them.

"What sha-losers, they aren't even tryin'!" Lightning laughed.

"They might be trying to conserve their energy…," Eva said, as she brushed past Lightning and got on par with Jo, "…moron."

"Whoa! Eva, didn't know you had it in ya!" Jo laughed, "it must have been hard to actually contend with a REAL player for once."

Eva rolled her eyes, then closed them, and breathed out through her nose.

(Confessional)

Eva: I just have to stay calm, if I let my anger get the better of me again, I'm not going to last very long…, AGAIN!

(End)

Brick and Tyler's jog soon allowed others to catch up. This included Alejandro, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Mike, and Zoey.

"Brick, Tyler, weren't you two just up front?" Bridgette asked, Brick nodded affirmatively.

"Affirmative ma'am! But the two of us decided that energy conservation was of the top priority," Brick stated, as he turned to face forward once again, then Tyler turned around.

"Uhhh…, what he said!" Tyler added, before he turned back to face forward as well.

The stragglers of the group included Dakota, who wasn't even running, and was instead, texting. Sam; who was playing his DS, B who was tinkering with some weird items, Anne Maria, who was filing her nails, and Cameron who had already slowed down to a crawl.

"It's to much…, I can't…, even…, BREATH!" Cameron gasped, as he collapsed. B suddenly smiled big, as he finished tinkering with the objects he was holding before.

"What is it B?" Sam asked, looking up from his game. B looked at Sam, and smiled, gesturing for Sam to sit down on what looked to be some kind of hovercycle. "Did you build that?" Sam asked, with a chuckle, B nodded, and Sam smiled hard. "I don't know ya do it A plus, but you never cease to amaze me!" Sam cheered, as he grabbed Cameron and hopped on.

"What's going on here…?" Cameron asked, "as he attempted to regain his breath.

"B built us an awesome ride, and we are totally going to get first!" Sam yelled.

"Oh…, COOL!" Cameron cheered, as B pulled a lever, which thrusted the machine out of there, leaving Dakota and Anne Maria in the dust. "THIS THING IS SO FAST!" Cameron yelled, as the machine zipped past Blaineley, and spun her around.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Blaineley stammered, as she tried to regain her balance. Sam, B, and Cameron quickly caught up to where Brick, Tyler, Trent, and the others were.

"Was that B…?" Trent asked.

"I believe so…," Tyler replied.

Meanwhile, further back. "Did you guys see that thing that just zipped past us?" Dawn asked, talking to Beth, Katie, and Sadie.

"I think…, it looked fast," Katie stated, as Beth and Dawn both looked at her questioningly.

"But Sam was on it…, that's… ick…," Sadie said, gagging.

(Confessional)

Sadie: Sam just grosses me out, I don't know what it is, he's just… creepy!

(End)

Beth sighed, and facepalmed, "As long as it wins us this part of the first challenge, who cares who it was!" Beth stated.

(Confessional)

Beth: Sadie doesn't get it! It was our team on that hover…, bike…, thingy! If they win, then we win, simple as that! But she doesn't see that…

(End)

The hover-cycle with B, Sam, and Cameron eventually reached Jo, Scott, Lightning, and Eva, and tore RIGHT past them.

"What the sha-heck was that?!" Lightning asked, as he stopped for a second and rubbed his head confusedly.

"It was the HEROES!" Jo growled, "COME ON! We've gotta catch them!" She roared, as she started in a full sprint after them, with Eva directly in tow.

(Confessional)

Scott: If Eva and Jo have a rivalry, that'll annoy the team, which will most likely prompt them to send Eva home next, and if Eva goes home; then Ezekiel loses another alliance member, and I can take over this game post-HASTE! (Maniacal laughter, until one of the lockers falls on top of him.) OUCH! Get it off, GET IT OFF!

(End)

B, Cameron, and Sam soon crossed back to where Chef and Chris were, with Jo and Eva coming up surprisingly not close behind.

"Well well, who do we have HERE?!" Chris asked, looking at the now crashed vehicle, where B, Sam and Cameron lie around, all in obvious pain.

"Did we win…?" Sam asked, as he stood up, and cracked his back.

"Yes, yes you did!" Chris stated with a chuckle.

"Wait, but…, they cheated!" Jo screamed furiously.

"They MIGHT not have run the 5K…, but they DID finish at eight o'clock EXACTLY! You guys got here at eight o' one…," Chris explained, "…so, the Heroes win part one, and a distinct advantage in part TWO!" Chris stated, as Chef blew his whistle again, as all of the remaining contestants filed in, Chris began to speak again. "What will part two be? Will the Villains EVER stop SUCKING? And who will go home… tonight?" Chris asked, with a snicker, "find out AFTER THE BREAK!"

**Whose gonna lose? Whose gonna win fans? Only time will tell!**

**If you can directly guess who goes home next, I will give you insider information regarding something later in the story. (With the obvious exception of contestant placements.)**

**Anyway guys…, check out my other story, Total Drama Campgrounds, I REALLY enjoy writing this one, and I'd like some help from you guys determining whether I should keep it going or not.**

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
